


Berceste

by Kkamjong



Series: Berceste [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, masum sehun, otizm, üvey kardeşler sekai, şerefsiz kai
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Sehun zihinsel engelli biriydi. Kai ise onu kendi zevkleri için kullanan üvey kardeşiydi.Sehun’a 6 yaşındayken otistik teşhisi konuldu.Farklı bir seviyede akıllı olmasına rağmen, hâlâ normal insanların dünyasından uzaktaydı çünkü zengin, yakışıklı ve ailesi tarafından çok sevilmesine rağmen zihinsel olarak engelliydi.İnsanlar hâlâ ona farklı gözle bakıyorlardı.Kai normal insanların dünyasındaki kişilerden biriydi.Yaşıtı olan her gencin sahip olduğu kibre ve tutkuya sahip normal bir çocuktu.Her genç kızın rüyasıydı.Suçlu zevki ise Sehun’du çünkü Sehun’un yaptığı şeyi düzgünce anlamadığını bildiğinden istediği her durumda onu kullanıyordu.‘Sana şunu söylemek istiyorum; nerede olursam olayım, ne olursa olsun her zaman seni düşüneceğim ve beraber geçirdiğimiz zamanlar hayatımın en mutlu zamanları olacak. Eğer seçeneğim olsaydı bunu tekrar tekrar yeniden yapardım. Hiç pişmanlık duymadan hem de.’





	1. Giriş

**Author's Note:**

> Evettt, namıdiğer raptured e yükleniyor^^

Kai’nin gözleri havaalanında tanıdık adamı bulmak için geziniyordu.

“Kai, yah!” Babasının kulak tırmalayıcı sesini duydu. Yüzünde gurur duyduğunu gösteren bir gülümseme bulunan adama baktı. Kai ona yürürken gülümsemeye başladı.

“Merhaba baba.” Babasına sarıldığında babası ona sıkıca sarılarak karşılık verdi.

“Wow. Geçen seneden beri uzamışsın.” dedi babası.

Kai güldü. “Senin de geçen yazdan beri kırışıklıkların artmış.” Bu kafasına bir tane şaplak yemesine neden olmuştu.

“Mezuniyetin kutlu olsun oğlum.” Yaşlı adam Kai’nin valizini alarak onu havaalanından çıkardı.

“Sağ ol. Orada olmaman çok kötüydü.” Kai dudak büzdü.

“Özür dilerim. Sana söyledim Sehunnie hastanedeydi.”

“Ondan bahsetmişken, karın ve oğlu nerede?” Kai önemsiyormuş gibi sordu.

Babası kaşlarını çattı. “Annen ve kardeşin.”

“Evet, evet, her neyse baba.”

“Sehun’un bugün piyano dersi vardı.”

Kai kıkırdadı. “Geri zekâlılara bugünlerde Seul’de piyano dersleri mi veriyorlar?”

Babasının kaş çatışı derinleşmişti. Kai’nin alayına cevap vermedi ve Kai’nin valizini bagaja yerleştirerek arabaya bindi.

********

Kai’nin elinde değildi. Otizm hastası olan üvey kardeşinden nefret ediyor değildi. Kai daha çok ağırdan alan tiplerdendi. Onun teorisi, bir şey anlamayan insanlar onlara zarar vermezdi. Ve Sehun matematik ve teknoloji olmadığı sürece çoğu şeyi anlamıyordu.

Sadece kardeşine fazla önem göstermiyordu. Hepsi bu. Üvey kardeşine ilgi gösteremeyecek kadar kendi hayatıyla çok meşguldü. Babası annesinin ölümünden sonra Kai 13 yaşındayken onunla aynı yaşta bir oğlu olan bir kadınla evlenmişti. Kai üvey annesiyle hiç bağı olmasa da ona saygı duyuyordu. Bir anne olarak değil, üvey annesi olarak. O zamandan beri Kai üvey kardeşinin normal olmadığını biliyordu. Sehun insanlarla kaynaşan birisi değildi. Ziyaretçileri olduğunda odasından hiç çıkmazdı. Yalnızca o değildi, Sehun birisiyle doğru dürüst iletişim bile kuramazdı. Ve bu Sehun’u eğlendirmekten Kai’yi yoran bir şeydi.

14 yaşındayken Kai’nin babası onu İngiltere’deki uluslararası bir okula gönderdi. O zamandan beri Kai üvey kardeşiyle konuşacaktı. Telefonda bile konuşmamışlardı. Kai’nin suçu değildi bu. Kai babasına telefonu Sehun’a vermesini söylediğinde Sehun onunla konuşmak bile istememişti. Babası onu İngiltere’ye ziyarete geldikleri zamanlarda Sehun hiç gelmemişti.

Kai, Sehun’dan nefret etmiyordu. Sadece onunla yakınlaşma gibi bir planı yoktu.

*********

“Evim güzel evim, oğlum.” Babası büyük evlerinin garajına park ettiğinde söyledi.

“6 yıldır burada olmadığıma inanamıyorum.” Kai yüzüne neşeli bir ifadeyle arabadan indi.

Kai odasını kontrol etti. Odasında artık mangaları ya da Örümcek Adam oyuncağı yoktu. Yeni marka bir bilgisayar, battal boy bir yatak, akıllı TV ve gençler için olana her şey vardı.

Ellerini ve bacaklarını genişçe açarak kendini yatağa bıraktı, jetlag olmuştu büyük ihtimalle. Kapının açıldığını duyana kadar kısa bir şekerleme yaptı.

“Kai. Geldiler, aşağıya gel.” Babası söyledi.

Kai hımlayarak cevap verdi ve yataktan kalktı.

“O nerede?!” Üvey annesinin neşeli sesini merdivenlerin başından duyabiliyordu. Geçen yaz görüşseler bile birbirlerini gördüğü için mutluydular.

“Anne.” Kai merdivenleri inerken gülümsedi.

“Kai-yah! Tebrikler!” Kai’nin üzerine atlayarak sarıldı.

“Teşekkürler. Sağ ol. Anne, nefes alamıyorum.” Kai ona içten bir şekilde gülümsedi. Onunla iletişim kurmayan kendisiydi. Ancak annesi ona kendi oğluna davrandığından farklı davranmamıştı.

“Mezuniyetine gelemediğimiz için çok üzgünüz.” Üzgün görünüyordu.

“Hayır, endişeye gerek yok.” Kai kısa kesti.

“O da üzgündü.” Babası sırıtarak söyledi.

“Oh bekle. Sehun-ah. Buraya gel tatlım.” Annesi arkasına döndü. Kai kapının orada dikilen ve eve girmekte kararsız görünün çocuğu fark etmemişti. “Sorun yok Sehun-ah. Kai o. Sana bugün geleceğini söylemiştik.”

Kai üvey kardeşine daha iyi bakabilmek için yaklaştığında ağzı açık kalmıştı. Sehun onu son gördüğündeki gibi değildi. Kai’ye aile fotoğrafları sık sık gönderilmişti ama Sehun her zaman başı eğik çıkmıştı fotoğraflarda ki o zaman Kai kardeşine bakamamıştı bile.

Ama Sehun’un yüzünün kızardığını, gerildiğini izlerken Kai onun mükemmel yüzünde boğulacaktı. “Sehun?” Adını söylerken sesi fısıltı halinde çıkmıştı. Sehun hâlâ başını yerden kaldırmamıştı. Çocukluklarında bile her zaman böyleydi. Engelli olmasının bir parçasıydı.

Sehun’un annesi kolundan tutarak onu yavaşça içeri çekti. “Korkma. O senin kardeşin sadece.” diye temin etti. Sonunda, Sehun’u Kai’den biraz uzakta bir yerde tutmayı başarmıştı. Kai ağzını kapatmayı akıl etmişti ama hala Sehun’a öylece bakıyordu. Sehun’un yüzüne biraz daha iyi bakabilmek için kafasını yere eğmişti. Bir anlığına Kai kıskanmıştı. Sehun’un güzel özelliklerini kıskanmıştı.

“Merhaba Sehun.” Kai karnında kelebeklerin uçuştuğunu hissederken serinkanlı bir şekilde söyledi.

Sehun kafasını kaldırıp Kai’ye bakmadı. Kardeşine hoş geldin diyeceğine Sehun arkasını döndü ve merdivenlere koştu.

“Bu düşündüğümden daha iyi gitti.” Kai’nin babası omzunu okşayarak söyledi. “Hadi gel. Tatlım yemekte ne var?” Karısına döndüğünde Kai’nin üvey kardeşi tarafından afallatıldığı gerçeğini anlamıştı.


	2. 1.Bölüm

Kai’nin elinde değildi ama tüm yemek boyunca Sehun’u izlemişti. Kalkıp Sehun’un yüzünü kaldırma dürtüsüyle savaşıyordu, böylece Sehun’un yüzünü düzgünce görebilecekti. Ama böyle olsa bile, Sehun çok çekiciydi. Bakmasının diğer nedeni ise Sehun’un yüzünün kızarmış ve gerilmiş olmasıydı. Çubuklarını sıkıca kavramıştı ve elleri biraz titriyordu. Terlemiyordu ama Kai başını kaldırmadığı için emin olamıyordu.

“Tatlım sakinleş. Güven bana. Kai ailemizden birisi. Onu tanıyorsun. O seni tanıyor. Sen gençken oynuyordunuz.” Annesi Sehun’un saçlarını alnından çekti.

Kai homurdandı. “Onunla hiç oynamadım. Eminim ‘Tag You’re it’ olayını bile anlayamaz.” Güldü. Babası ona sinirle baktı.

“Ama yine de Kai, onu ‘Tic-Tac-Toe’ oyununda yenemezsin, değil mi?” Babası kaşını kaldırarak sordu. Kai kaşlarını çattı. Babasının Sehun’un tarafında olduğu zamanlardan nefret ediyordu. Bazen kafasına takmıyordu çünkü Sehun’un ilgiye ihtiyacı vardı ama bazen sinirlerini hoplatıyordu.

“Ee Sehun.” Kai yemeğine odaklanarak seslendi. “Piyano çaldığını duydum.”

“Öğreniyor.” Annesi onun yerine cevapladı.

“Senin gibi geri zekâlıların elleriyle düzgün bir şey yapamadığını düşünmüştüm. Yani, Sudokudan başka bir şey bilmiyorsun, değil mi?”

“Kai!” Babası bağırdı.

“Ne?” Kai omuz silkti. “Üvey kardeşimle konuşuyorum.” Çubukları bıraktı ve direkt Sehun’a baktı. “Korkma. Seni yemeyeceğim. Bizzzzzz arkaaaadaaşııııızzzzzzzzzzz.” Kai alay ederek sırıttı.

“Yeter Kai.” Babası kafasına bir tane geçirdi.

“Tamam tamam. Bana hoş geldin bile demedi. Kaba Sehun.” Kai saçma şakalarına devam ediyordu.

“Hoş-Hoş geldin…” Kai, Sehun’un bir şey söylediğinden emindi. Ama çok sessiz söylemişti.

“Bir daha söyle. Kulaklarım süper duyu hızında değil.” Kai, Sehun’u duymak için eğildi.

“Ben de-dedim ki…” Sehun yeniden fısıldadı. “Eve hoş geldin…”

“Oh wow. Konuşuyor.” Kai, Sehun’un masum sesinden dolayı karnında oluşan heyecanı saklamak için kıs kıs gülüyordu.

Sehun sandalyesinden kalkarak tek kelime etmeden yemek odasından çıktı.

*********

Kai zaman değişiminden dolayı uyuyamıyordu. Yatakta bir o yana bir bu yana dönüp duruyordu. Sadece sinirli değildi aynı zamanda rahatsız, yorgun, kıpır kıpır ve inatçıydı. Cinsel olarak neden huzursuz olduğunu anlamıyordu. Ama Sehun’un gerilmiş utangaç yüzü gözü önünde belirerek onu uyanık tutuyordu. İnleyerek yatakta oturur pozisyona geldi.

“Urgh. Lanet girsin.” Yataktan kalkarak su içmeye gitti. Sehun’un odasının kendisininkinin tam karşısında olduğunu öğrenmişti. Bir süre kapalı kapıya baktı. Tüm o tür düşünceler aklında belirmişti. Bacakları onu otomatikman mutfak yerine Sehun’un odasına götürmüştü.

Kai kapıyı çaldı. Birkaç sessiz çalıştan sonra kapı açılmıştı. Sehun önünde saçları biraz karışmış, eşofmanı ve tişörtüyle dururken Kai bir kez daha ona hayran olmuştu. Uyuyordu ama bu Kai’nin umurunda değildi. Sehun kafasını kaldırıp Kai’ye bakmadı ama o olduğunu biliyordu çünkü orada ayakta durup tek kelime etmemişti. Kai onu itti. Orada ona bakarken Sehun’un ne yapacağını görmek istiyordu.

Aslında işe yaramıştı. “Ne… İstiyorsun?” Sehun utangaç bir sesle sordu. Bu Kai’nin sınırlarını zorlamak için yeterliydi. Sehun’u iterek odaya girdi ve arkasından kapıyı kapattı. Sehun’un belinden tutarak onu hafifçe kaldırdı ve duvarla arasına sıkıştırdı. Vücudunu sertçe Sehun’unkine bastırdı. Sehun sonunda kafasını kaldırıp Kai’ye bakmıştı ama gözlerinde korkmuş ve kafası karışmış bir bakış vardı. “Ne… Ne yapıyorsun?” Sesi toy ve kısık çıkıyordu.

“Seni beceriyorum.” Kai, Sehun’un bu tarz şeyleri anlamadığını bildiğinden ona tısladı ve dudaklarını Sehun’unkilere bastırdı. Sehun, Kai’nin dudaklarını sömürmesine izin vermekten başka bir şey yapamıyordu. Kai’nin elleri Sehun’un tişörtünü hafifçe kaldırarak göğsünü okşarken dudakları ve dili Sehun’un alt dudağına işkence ediyordu. Biraz geri çekildi. “Sana zarar vermeyeceğim. Pekâlâ, birazcık. Ama uslu dur ve dediğimi yap. Annen sana bunu söyledi, değil mi? Ben senin kardeşinim.” Sehun’la tatlı bir dille konuşuyordu. Sehun gözlerini başka yere çevirmiş ve sanki derin düşüncelere dalmış gibi kaşlarını çatmışken-muhtemelen Kai’nin dediklerini anlamaya çalışıyordu- Kai’ye bakmıyordu artık. Kai ereksiyonunun büyümesiyle daha da sabırsızlanmaya başlamıştı. “Şimdi ağzını aç.” diye emretti ve Sehun’u yeniden öpmeye başladı. Sehun bir süre sonra itaatkâr bir şekilde ağzını açtığında Kai umutsuzca dilini ağzına ittirmişti.

“Sen geri zekâlı, kafası karışmış bir aptalsın. Ama yine de çok seksisin.” Kai mırıldanarak Sehun’u yatağa doğru çekiştirdi.


	3. 2.Bölüm

Bu Kai için bir avantajdı. Sehun’un bağırıp bağırmayacağından emin değildi ama Sehun’un canını o kadar çok acıtmayacaktı. Ancak Sehun’a seks eğitimi verildiyse bunun kesinlikle erkekXerkek arasında olmadığından emindi. Ayrıca Sehun ne yapmaya çalıştığını anlamadan önce işi bitmiş olurdu.

Kai, Sehun’un üzerine çıkarak tişörtünü başına kadar kaldırdı, Sehun ona karşı çıkmadan itaat ediyordu. Kai önündeki mükemmel göğse bakarak dudağını ısırdı. “Ne... Yapmak… İstiyorsun?” Sehun tiz bir sesle söylediğinde Kai onun sesiyle yeniden çıldırmıştı.

“Sadece izle.” Kai söyleyerek Sehun’un âdemelmasından başlayıp, boynuna oradan göğsüne en sonunda karnına doğru öpücükler kondurarak ilerledi. Sehun’un inlemeni çok istiyordu. Ne olursa olsun Sehun yine de bir erkekti, değil mi? Bunların hepsine tepki göstermeliydi. Ama hayır, Sehun’un kafası hala karışıktı. “Sehun, seksin ne demek olduğunu biliyor musun?” Sehun’un pantolonunu çıkararak sordu Kai.

“Huh? Evet.” Sehun sakin bir tonda cevapladı. “Yaptığın… Şey… Değil… Mi?”

“Yaptığımız şey.” Kai düzeltti.

“Ama sen… Erkeksin, değil mi?”

Kai biraz kırılmış hissetmişti ama kendi tişörtünü de çıkararak Sehun’un penisine yöneldi. Sehun’u iç çamaşırının üzerinden baştan çıkarıcı bir şekilde öperken başını kaldırıp Sehun’a baktı. Sehun sonunda gözlerini kapatmıştı, yüzü rahatlamayla karışık yeni bir ifadeye bürünmüştü. Kai sırıttı ve Sehun’un iç çamaşırlarını çıkararak ardından kendininkileri çıkardı. Kai daha önce kimseden bu kadar etkilenmemişti. Önündeki Sehun’un süt beyazı tenine bakarak bile zor nefes alabiliyordu.

Sehun, Kai’nin çıplak bedenine hayalet görmüş gibi bakıyordu. Kai kendini ileriye iterek Sehun’un yüzünün üstüne geldi ve dudaklarını yeniden birleştirdi. Ve yine tek öpen taraf Kai’ydi. Umursamadı. Bir an önce Sehun’un içine girmek istiyordu ama Sehun’u uyarması gerekiyordu. “Bak bana Sehun. Bu birazcık acıtacak. Ama korkma.”

“Bana… Zarar… Vermeyeceğini… Söylemiştin…” Sehun sızlandığından bu kulağına seksi bir halde gelmişti.

Kai daha fazla konuşmayarak parmaklarını emerek salyasıyla kapladı. Sehun onu dikkatle izliyordu. “Bana öyle bakmayı kes. Zaten içine hemen girmemek için kendimi zor tutuyorum.” Kai mırıldandı ve içine bir parmağını sokarken onu öpmeye başladı. Sehun belini kırdı ve ilk parmağa alışamadan Kai ikincisini itti. Hele şükür Sehun sonunda Kai’nin ağzına inlemişti. Kai diğer parmağını ittirirken onu daha umutsuz bir şekilde öpüyordu.

Sehun’un Kai’nin yüzünü nazikçe ittirdi. “Dur… Acıyor.” Ürpermişti.

“Bu sadece bir kısmı.” Kai dikkatini dağıtmak için onu yeniden öptü. Sehun’un şaşkın olması ve çığlık atmaması iyi bir şeydi.

Kai uzunluğunu içine iterken dilini de ağzına ittiğinde Sehun inlemişti, Kai tatlı noktasını bulduğunu ummuştu o anda. Çok canını yaktığı için Sehun karşı çıkıyordu. Yoksa Kai’nin ona ne yaptığı hakkında hâlâ bir fikri yoktu, seksin ne demek olduğunu bilse bile. O zihinsel engelliydi tanrı aşkına. Spagetti ve kimchi arasındaki farkı ayıramıyordu. Ona kimchili spagetti verirseniz ne olurdu?

Bu çok kolaydı ve Kai için avantajlıydı çünkü Sehun inleme dışında tek bir çığlık atmamıştı. “Siktir. Neden bu kadar çekicisin?!” Kai sırtını dikleştirerek Sehun’un bacaklarını omuzlarına attı ve geri çekilerek içine yeniden girdi. Sehun çarşafa sıkıca tutunarak altında hem inliyor hem de titriyordu sonra hıçkırmaya başladı.

Kai içinde gidip gelirken Sehun’un ağlamasını umursamıyordu. Sehun’u öpmek için eğildi, Sehun’un ağzını sömürürken içinde daha derine gidiyordu. Orgazmını yaşadığında Sehun’un yanına terlemiş ve soluyarak yattı. “Wow.” Nefesini tutmuştu.

Sehun’un gözyaşları hala durmamıştı. Sırtını Kai’ye dönerek top haline gelmişti. Kai ona arkasından sarıldı ve yanağından öptü. “Bebek gibi ağlamayı bırak. Sen otistiksin. Down sendromu hasta değilsin. Sağ ol kardeşim.” Ayağa kalkarak giyinmeye başladı.

“Acıyor…” Sehun hıçkırdı.

Kai gözlerini devirdi. “Evet. Tüm zevkler acıyla gelir.” Sırıttı ve yerden tişörtünü alarak öylece odadan çıktı.


	4. 3.Bölüm

Dün gece geç saatte uyumasına rağmen Kai tüm gün şehri dolaşmak için heyecanla erkenden kalkmıştı. Vatanını aslında çok özlemişti ve Seul'un o yokken ne kadar değiştiğini görmek istiyordu.

Odasından çıktığı anda üvey annesinin Sehun'un odasının önünde Sehun'la konuştuğunu gördü. Kai yüksek sesle yutkundu.

"Oh, Kai-yah. Baban ve ben işe gidiyoruz. Luhan kısa süre sonra burada olur. Oh ve sen de bir yere mi gidiyorsun?" Annesi onu fark edince sordu. Kai sonunda rahat nefes alabilmişti.

"Um evet. Şehri dolaşacağım. Bu arada Lubun kim?" diye sordu Kai.

"Luhan. Sehun'un öğretmeni ve biz okuldan gelene kadar Sehun'a bakıyor."

Kai kıs kıs gülüyordu, belli ki dalga geçecek bir şeyler bulmuştu. "Sehun'un dadısı yani?"

"Kai." Annesi kaşlarını çattı. "Tamam. Hoşça kal bebeğim." Sehun'a dönerek alnından öptü sonra da Kai'nin yanağını öperek merdivenlere yöneldi.

Annesi gittiğinde Kai hala uykulu bir şekilde kapıda dikilen Sehun'un yanına gitti.

"Hey sevimli geri zekalı." Kai tatlı bir ses tonuyla lafa başladı ama sonra sesini ciddileştirdi. “Dün geceyi kimseye SÖYLEME, tamam mı?” Sakin bir tonla bağırdı. "Güven bana senin kendi iyiliğine olur bu." Yalan söyledi. Sehun herhangi vücut dilini, işaretlerini, ya da sözsüz hâlâ anlamasa bile bazen insanlar açıkça söylerlerse ve karmaşık kelimeler kullanmazlarsa onların dediklerini anlayabiliyordu.

Tepki vermedi, her zamanki gibi başı eğikti. Kai onun böyle dün geceden dolayı uykulu ve dağınık halini ağız sulandırıcı bir şekilde çekici bulmuştu. Sehun'un ensesini kavrayarak başını kaldırdı ve dudaklarını sertçe onunkilere bastırdı. Uzaklaşmadan önce Sehun'un şaşkın suratına gülümsedi. Sehun'un kafası çoktan karışmıştı. Onun için şu anda her şey çok karışıktı ve Kai olayları daha da karıştırıyordu.

**********

Kai sonraki birkaç gün kendini Sehun'dan uzak tuttu sürekli. Ama üvey kardeşine duyduğu şehvet ve arzu hiç geçmemişti.

"Kai!" Annesinin kilitli kapısını yumruklayarak bağırdığını duydu. İnleyerek yataktan kalktı ve kapıyı açtı.

"Ne var anne?" Ses tonu biraz kabaydı.

"Üzgünüm tatlım. Biz işe gidiyoruz. Bugünlük Sehun'a bakman gerekiyor." Aceleyle söyledi.

"Ne?! Neden?!" Kai'nin uykusu bir anda açılmıştı. "Dadısına ne oldu?!"

"Luhan bugün gelemeyecek. Baban senin, kardeşinin, evde olduğundan dolayı birisini ayarlamamıza gerek olmadığını söyledi. Lütfen. Yapacak çok bir şey yok zaten."

Kai sızlandı. "Bana bezini değiştirmeyeceğimi söyle."

"Kai! Hayır! Sadece tehlikeli bir şey yapmadığından emin ol ve ona yemek ver. Buzdolabında pilav var. Onu ısıt. Hepsi bu kadar." Bir hoşça kal demeden gitti.

"Eesh!" Kai kapısını sinirle çarptı. Eve tekrar üvey kardeşiyle dadıcılık oynamaya gelmemişti. Bu çocukluğundan beri nefret ettiği tek şeydi.

Fakat Kai’nin kendi hayatı vardı, annesi ve babası işe gittikten sonra odasından çıkma gereği duymadı. İngiltere’de ki arkadaşları ile olan kısa süreli telefon görüşmesinden sonra bütün gün yatağında uzanarak dikkatini Temple Run’dan ayırmadı.

Sehun hâlâ aklındaydı. Ama umursamıyordu.

Aşağıdan gelen gürültülü kırılma sesine kadar böyleydi. ‘’Kahretsin.’’ Homurdandı ve koşarak odasından çıkıp telaşla merdivenlerden indi. ‘’Ne yaptın?’’ Mutfak zemininde ki kırılmış cam kâseyi ve dağılmış pirinçleri görünce bağırdı. ‘’SEHUN!’’ Sinirli bir şekilde bağırdı. Sehun'un yanında durdu ve öfke ile yerdeki dağınıklığa baktı.

‘’Y…yemek..’’ Sehun fısıldadı. O da mı dağınıklığa bakıyordu yoksa sadece kafası mı eğikti Kai anlam veremedi.

’Mızmız delinin tekisin!’’ Kai zavallı çocuğun yüzüne doğru bağırdı. ‘’ŞİMDİ bu pisliği temizlemek zorundayım!’’ Sehun’u beslemek yerine Temple Run oynadığını ailesinden gizlemek zorundaydı. Sehun başını kaldırmıyordu, Kai onun bakışını yakaladı. ‘’Şimdi de bana ters ters mi bakıyorsun?’’ Alay etti ve Sehun’u omzundan itti. Sehun’u buzdolabının üzerine çekmeden önce gergince güldü. ‘’Peki, pisliğini temizlemem için bana ödeme yapmalısın.’’ Kai dudaklarını Sehun’unkiler ile birleştirdi, onun dudaklarını gasp ederken dilini ağzına itti.

‘’Eğer bir erkeksen neler yapabildiğini görelim.’’ Kai mırıldandı ve Sehun’un kotunun düğmesini açtı. Eli baksıra kayarken Sehun’u tekrar öptü.

‘’Dur.’’ Kai, Sehun’u altına almaya çalışırken dudaklarını kıpırdatarak cırladı.

‘’Cevabım bir hayır olacak, tatlım.’’ Ağzı Sehun’unkinin üzerinde dans ederken, Sehun’u okşadı. Sehun ona karşılık vermiyordu ama Kai buna alışmıştı ve inledi.

‘’Gördün mü, bunları temizlemeliyim değil mi? O halde beni mutlu etmelisin.’’ Tatlı ve cezp edici sesi ile fısıldadı.

Sehun kaşlarını çattı. Kai, Sehun’u yere uzanana kadar itti. Sehun’un üzerine oturmadan önce soyundu. Kai, Sehun’un her yerini öpmek istiyordu, ama izleri saklayamayacak kadar salak olduğu için korkuyordu. Sehun’un pantolonunu çıkarttı. ‘’Şimdi, acımayacağına söz veriyorum. Bana güveniyorsun öyle değil mi? Kıpırdama.’’ Sahte bir şekilde güldü. Sehun’un gözleri Kai’nin vücudunda gezindi. Muhtemelen onun hakkında düşünüyordu. ‘’Salak.’’ Kai homurdandı, Sehun gerilmeye başlarken Kai kafasını sallayıp sırıttı. ‘’Kımıldama dedim, Sehun!’’ Bağırdı ve Sehun’un donmasına neden oldu. ‘’Uslu çocuk.’’ Sehun’u dudaklarından öptü.

Sehun, Kai'yi ittirdi. "Lütfen..." Ürperdi. "Canımı yakma..."

"Korkma. Bu sadece seks. Seks zarar yok demektir. Bunu öğrendin, değil mi?" Kai yavaşça söyledi. Sehun onu daha anlayamadan Kai kendini Sehun'un içine ittirdiğinde Sehun'un boğazından bir çığlık kopmuştu. "Tanrım. Beni çıldırtıyorsun." Kai kısık sesle söyleyerek dudaklarını yeniden birleştirdi.

Asperger sendromu( Diğer insanlarla etkileşimi oldukça zorlaştıran gelişimsel bir bozukluk) olan birini becermek çok kolaydı. Artı yönleri, sizi beceremiyorlardı, Kai bunu öğrenmişti. Ama bu istediğini ve ihtiyacını aldığı sürece önemli değildi.

Kai'nin vuruşları gittikçe hızlanıyordu. Altındaki çocuğun acı çekmesi umurunda bile değildi. Sehun, Kai'nin boynuna sıkıca tutunuyordu. Dişlerini sıkmıştı ve yüzü acıdan kırışmıştı. Hiçbir zaman ten temasını ilerleten birisi değildi. Ama Kai'nin acımasızca içine vuruşlarıyla başka şansı yoktu. "Sehun... Benim için...inlemeni...istiyorum." Kai soluyarak söyledi.

Kai geri çekilerek sertçe Sehun'un içine yeniden vurduğunda Sehun sadece inlemedi. Sehun, Kai'nin ağzına inlerken vücudunun alt kısmı yukarı doğru kaydı.

İşi bittiğinde Sehun'un üzerinden kalkarak hemen kıyafetlerini giydi. "Gördün mü, ilk seferki kadar kötü değildi, değil mi?"

Sehun ona cevap vermedi. "Sehun-ah, sadece seksti. Çok fazla üzerinde durma. Hadi ama pantolonunu düzelt."

"Seni...bir daha... Görmek... İstemiyorum." Sehun boğuk sesle fısıldadı.

"Senin geri zekâlı suratını her gün görmek istediğimi mi sanıyorsun? Aynı evde yaşıyoruz, seni salak. Hadi ama kalk." Yalan olduğunu bilse bile Kai gülüyordu. Sehun'la olmak istiyordu, özellikle de yatakta. Keşke Sehun bu kadar aptal olmasaydı.


	5. 4.Bölüm

Sehun evde bir yabancıyla çok rahat ve neredeyse normal olduğunu gördüğünde çok şaşırmıştı.

“Sen kimsin?” Kai kendine meyve suyu koyarken sordu.

“Uh? Oh. Sen Sehun’un kardeşisin. Ben Luhan. Sehun’un-“

“Dadısı. Ha, anladım.” Kai, Luhan’ın uzatılmış elini görmezden geldi. “Yabancı biriyle rahat görünüyor.”

Luhan, Kai’nin küstahlığına boğazını temizledi. “Ona inanıyorum ki yabancı sensin. Ben ona üç yıldır bakıyorum.” Luhan, Kai’ye bakmayarak cevapladı. Dikkatini yemeğiyle oynayan Sehun’a verdi. “Sehun-ah, yemeğinle öyle oynama.” Sehun’un saçlarını okşadı.

Kai gülerken homurdanıyordu. “Kız mısın yoksa erkek mi?” Kai kıkırdayarak sordu Luhan’a. Luhan ona sinirle baktı. “Sadece merak ettim.” Kai omuz silkerek ellerini savunmayla açtı.

“Ee, Sehun-ah, bugün ne öğrenmek istersin?” Luhan sordu. “Mekanikten başka bir şey olsun lütfen. Beynim pelteye döndü.” Luhan güzel bir gülümsemeyle gülümsediğinde bu Kai’nin sinirini bozmuştu. Buzdolabına eğilerek sinirle ona baktı.

“Ona sevişmeyi öğret.” Kai araya girdi.

Luhan sinirle ona döndü. “Gider misin lütfen? Gün boyu evde olmayacağını düşünmüştüm.”

“Affedersin ama burası benim evim. Bana ne yapacağımı söyleyemezsin.” Kai mırıldandın ama mutfaktan çıkmaya karar vermişti.

“Hyung…” Sehun’un konuştuğunu duydu. “Bana aşkı anlat…” Kai durdu ve Sehun’a iğrenmiş bir ifadeyle baktı.

“Oh, gerçekten mi? Sosyal konuları öğrenmeyi sevmediğini sanıyordum… Ama tabii olur. Eğer istersen.” Luhan daha çok kendi kendine konuşuyor gibiydi. Kai homurdandı. Sehun’un 19 yaşında olmasına ve aşk denen saçmalığı bilmemesine inanamıyordu. Kai aşk hakkında tabii ki her şeyi biliyordu ya da bildiğini sanıyordu. O saçmalığa inanmıyordu. Ona göre her şey çekicilikti sadece. Aile etkiliydi. Yabancılar çekiciydi. Saçma teorilerinden biriydi işte.

“Aşk birisini yatağa atmak için kullanılan bahanedir Sehun-ah.” Kai güldü.

Luhan ayağa kalktı. “Cidden ama adın her neyse lütfen bizi yalnız bırak. Onun kafasını karıştırma.”

“Oh doğru. Zaten her şey ona göre karışık. Eminim senin kız ya da erkek olman konusunda bile kafası karışıktır. Ben bile karıştırıyorum.” Kai gülmeden edemedi. Luhan başını iki yana sallıyordu.

“Gel Sehun-ah. Yemeğini bitirdiysen odana gidelim.” Sehun’un bileğini tuttuğunda Kai ona hırladı. Sehun, Luhan’dan bir santim bile uzaklaşmayarak kalktı ve onu takip etti.

********

Kai odasının balkonunda sigara içiyordu. Sigara tiryakisi değildi. Sadece ara sıra içerdi. Hisleri konusunda karmaşık duygular içinde olduğu zamanlarda. Sehun’un üvey kardeşinin değil de Luhan’ın etrafında sakin davranmasına ve normal birisi gibi onunla konuşmasına üzülüyordu. Sehun onunla arasına mesafe koyduğunda daha önce onu hiç sıkıntı etmemişti ama şimdi Sehun seksi ve güzelken onun ilgisini kendisine istiyordu sadece. Bir parçası, kendinin ondan etkilendiği kadar Sehun’un ondan etkilenmemesine kızıyordu. Sehun’la karşılıklı iki taraf zevk alarak yatarsa ne olur merak ediyordu ve şu anda bunun düşüncesine bile sertleşmişti. Ama bunun hiçbir zaman olmayacağını biliyordu çünkü Sehun dünyadaki her şeyden korkan tam bir salaktı.

Düşünceleri kapının çalınmasıyla bölündü. “Girin.” Ağzındaki dumanı üfledi ve geri döndüğünde Sehun’un odasına girdiğini gördü. Nefesi kesilmişti. Hiç doğru zamanda gelmedin Sehun. Kai zaten yeterince azmıştı.

“Annem…annem…” Sehun mırıldandı.

Kai gözlerini devirdi. “Ben senin annen değilim. O aşağıda.” Sırtını Sehun’a dönerek korkuluklara yaslandı ve sigarayı yeniden içine çekti.

“Annem… Yemek için…aşağıya gelmeni…söyledi.” Sehun yanına gelerek söyledi. Kai başını yeniden Sehun’a çevirdi.

“Geleceğim ben sen git.”

“Yemek için…aşağıya…gelmeni…istedi.”

“Tanrım. Sadece salak olduğunu düşünüyordum. Sağır bir geri zekâlı olduğunu bilmiyor muydun? GİT.”

Ama Sehun gitmedi. Kai iç çekerek Sehun’un ayağına boş boş bakmasıyla daha da sertleşiyordu. “Sigara… İçiyorsun?” Sehun cırladı.

“Evet nolmuş? Daha önce hiç içmedin mi?”

“Hayır.”

“Gel buraya.”

Sehun’un ona gelmediğini fark edince Kai yanına gitti. “Eğlenceli. Sigara içmek yani.” Kai, Sehun’a tüm yanlış bilgileri vermeyi çok seviyordu. Sigaradan içine çokça nefes çekerek Sehun’u öpmeye başladı ve dumanı ona aktardı. Sehun öksürerek geri çekildiğinde Kai sırıtmaya başladı. Sehun dudak büzüyordu ve Kai’ye bakmamasına rağmen tüm bunlar Kai’nin karnına titreşimler gönderiyordu. Sigarayı atarak Sehun’u oturması için yatağa itti. Parmakları Sehun’un saçlarını çekiştiriyordu. Bir kereliğine Sehun’un ona bakmamasını önemsemedi. “Em.”

Sehun ona şaşkınlıkla bakıyordu. “Söyletme bana.” Kai ipucunu anlayarak gözlerini devirdi. “Seni salak geri zekâlı.” Sinirlenmişti. Sehun kaşlarını çattı. Üvey kardeşini hayal kırıklığına uğratmaktan hoşlanmamış gibi üzgün bir ifade vardı yüzünde. Kai, Sehun’un bacaklarının arasına dizleri üzerine çöktü. Sehun hemen bakışlarını ondan kaçırdı. “Şaka yapıyor olmalısın.” Sehun’un pantolonunu çözüp iç çamaşırını biraz indirirken söyleniyordu Kai. “Öğren. Bir dahaki sefere aynısını bana yapmanı istiyorum.”

Yemeğe gitmek yerine Kai, Sehun’un uzunluğuyla ilgilendi. Ve sonunda, Kai ağzının içinde Sehun’un sertleştiğini hissediyordu. Engelli olsa bile Sehun’un da cinsel arzuları olduğunu anlayarak kendi kendine gülümsedi.

Dilini üyesinin etrafında gezdirip daha derine iterken gözlerini kaldırdı ve Sehun’un kızarmış yüzüyle karşılaştı. Ancak ayağa kalkarken Sehun’la alay etmek için onu öylece bırakmaya karar verdi. Sehun’un ensesindeki saçlarını kavrayarak yüzünü kaldırdı ve pis ağzıyla onu öpmeye başladı.

“Yemeğe gidelim hadi.” Sehun’un komik görünen kızarmış yüzüne sırıttı. “Ve neden annem ve babama bunun hakkında bir şey söylemedin?” Kai ağzını silerek sordu.

Sehun fermuarını çekerek cevap vermeden yataktan kalktı. Kai şikâyet etmek istese bile Sehun’un açıklayamayacağını biliyordu. Ama onu yeniden itti. “Neden dedim.”

Sehun gerginlikle tırnaklarını ısırmaya başladı. “Ben…seni…hayal kırıklığına…uğratmak… İstemedim.” Utangaç bir şekilde mırıldanarak yavaşça Kai’den uzaklaşmaya başladı.

Kai gülümseyerek başını salladı. “Ne kadar sevimli bir kardeş.” Odadan çıkmadan önce mırıldandı.

***********

“Al, Sehun-ah.” Kai üvey annesinin akşam yemeğinden önce Sehun’a ilaç verdiğini gördü.

“O ne?” Kai çenesiyle ilaçları işaret etti.

“Huh? Oh. Onlar ilaç.” Söyledi ve Sehun ilaçları alırken gülümsedi.

“Evet. Ne ilacı? Geri zekâlılığını azaltma ilacı mı?” Kai masaya otururken sırıttı.

“Sana sonra söylerim.” Ciddi bir ifadeyle cevapladı.

“Bana şimdi söyle.” Kai kalkarak onu mutfağa kadar takip etti.

“Anti depresanlar.” Normal bir şeymiş gibi cevap verdi.

“Ne?! Cidden mi? Neden? Depresyonda mı?” Kai şaşkın bir ifadeyle cevapladı.

“Bazen.” Annesinin ifadesi şu anda üzgündü. “Bu yüzden senin mezuniyetine gelemedik Kai.”

“Çünkü depresyonda mıydı?” Kai kaşlarını kaldırarak sordu.

“Hayır Kai. Yeniden intihar etti.”

“NE?!”

“Shhh. Evet.”

“YENİDEN Mİ? Ne demek oluyor bu?”

“Elinde değil Kai. Bunları sana söylemedik çünkü sana yük oluyormuş gibi hissedeceğini biliyorduk. O senin sorumluluğunda değil. Bunu biliyoruz.”

“Bekle bekle. Kaç kere…” Sesi kısıldı.

“Bilmiyorum. Saymadık. Sayamıyoruz. Neredeyse her ay yapıyor.” Üvey annesi bitap görünüyordu. “Biz evde yokken Luhan bu yüzden her gün buraya geliyor.”

Kai o gün Sehun’u görmezden geldiği için kötü hissetti. Ama eğer ailesi bunu daha önce söyleselerdi ona göz kulak olurdu. O yüzden ailesini suçluyordu.

“Anne, biliyorsun bu anti depresanların yan etkileri var?”

“Evet. Doktorun dediğine göre onu en çok cinsel yönden etkiliyormuş. Ama bu ilaçlarla şu anda durumu daha iyi.”

“Anne, sadece o değil. Beynine daha çok zarar veriyor.” Kai bunlar hakkında biraz bir şey biliyordu. “Bir arkadaşım vardı-“

“Kai yeter. Biz onun için en iyisini biliyoruz. Sadece ilgili bir kardeş ol. Bu yeterli olacaktır.” Mutfaktan çıktı.


	6. 5.Bölüm

Kai, Sehun için üzülüyordu. Sehun’un depresyonda olduğunu hiç bilmiyordu. Ama şimdi Sehun’u düşününce Sehun suçlu bir geri zekâlıydı. Ancak annesini o ilaçların yan etkileri konusunda ikna etmeye çalışıyordu ve ilaçlar bazen daha çok depresyona sokuyordu.

Sehun’un kapısını çaldı. Sehun, Kai’ye göre biraz hızlı açmıştı kapıyı. “Hey.” Kai yapabildiği kadar cana yakın bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Girebilir miyim?” Kibarlığı sahteydi. Ama Sehun Kai’nin girmesi için kenara çekildi.

“Bekle. Ne bunlar?” Kai odaya girdiğinde bir rafa düzgünce yerleştirilen çam kozalaklarına ağzı açık bakıyordu. Geçen defa buradayken fark etmemişti. Pekâlâ, nedeni belliydi. “Onlar… Çam kozalağı mı?” Kozalaklardan etkilenmişti.

“Ağaç kozalağı.” Kai, Sehun’dan bir cevap beklemiyordu o yüzden Sehun cevapladığında şaşırmıştı.

“Evet. Ha çam kozalağı, ha ağaç kozalağı. Ne fark eder. Neden bu kadar çok var?” Kai Sehun’la ilkini yaşadıkları yatağa otururken sordu.

“Ben… Onları biriktiriyorum…”Sehun başını eğerek söyledi.

“Ciddi misin? Haklı aklı salim kişi çam kozalağı biriktirir ki? Oh bekle… Sen değilsin.” Kai güldü. Sehun tırnaklarını ısırmaya başlamıştı. “Tamam. Ee, kaç tane biriktirdin?” Kai lafı değiştirdi. Sehun cevap vermemişti. “Koleksiyonunda kaç tane ağaç kozalağı var?” Kai daha açık sordu bu sefer.

“Yüz kırk beş tane.” Sehun gururla söyledi ve rafa giderek biriktirdiği kozalaklardan birkaç tanesini alarak Kai’ye getirdi. “Bu Taxaceae kozalağı. Bu, Podocarpaceae. Bu da Araucariaceae.”

Kai, Sehun’un bu kadar çok konuşmasına şaşırarak güldü. “Anladığım dilde konuş.” diye kıkırdadı.

Sehun, Kai’in şakasını anlamayarak kozalaklarının yanına gitti. “Babam bunu bana geçen ay almıştı. Lübnan’dan geliyor. Welwitschiaceae’de farklı yağlardan çıkarılıyorlar.” Sehun kozalaktan başını kaldırmasa bile Kai onun heyecanlı yüzünü fark etmişti. Ve Sehun’u böyle görmeyi sevmişti. Ancak konu onun için çok fazlaydı. Yine de ona tamamen yeni olan Sehun’un davranışına baktı.

“Yani tüm bu aptal- yani demek istediğim ağaç kozalaklarını online mi alıyorsun? Yani internetten mi?” Kai sohbeti sürdürmeye çalışıyordu.

“Evet. Babam aldı bunları bana.”

“Taamaaaamm… Sanırım doğum günün için ne alacağımı biliyorum artık.” Kai alayla söyledi.

“Sen de… Ağaç kozalaklarını…sever misin?”

“Haha. Evet tabi. Her neyse. Tüm kozalakları severim ben.”

“Gerçekten mi? Bu da bana-“

“Sehun duş aldın mı?” Kai konuyu değiştirdi. Sehun’un bağımlılık yapan sesini daha çok duymak istese de kozalakları dinlemek istemiyordu. Her otistik kişinin özel bir şeye sahip olduğunu biliyordu. Ve Sehun için de o özel şey ağaç kozalaklarıydı.

Sehun, Kai’nin sorusuna kaşlarını çattı. Kozalaklarını alarak yeniden rafa yerleştirdi. Kai yataktan kalktı ve Sehun’un belinden tutarak onu çevirdi. “Beraber duş alalım. Sonra sen bana kozalaklar hakkında daha fazla anlatabilirsin.” Yeniden tatlı sesiyle sırıtarak konuşuyordu. Sehun’un gömleğini onun için çözdü ve pantolonunu indirerek kendininkileri halletti. Kai onu banyoya sürüklerken Sehun çok itaatkârdı.

Su üzerlerine akarken Kai, Sehun’un belinden tutarken boynunu öpüyordu. “Çam kozalakları. Neden depresif olduğun belli.” Kai mırıldandı ve Sehun’un kulak memesini emmeye başladı.

“İskandinavya’dan olanlar-“ Sehun alçak sesle yeniden başladı ama Kai onu dudaklarıyla susturmuştu. Diliyle Sehun’un alt dudağını yalarken parmak uçları sırtında geziniyordu.

“Ee, Luhan’ın sana aşkı anlattı mı?” Kai çam kozalakları konusunu geçiştirdi ve Sehun’un boynuyla çenesini yeniden öpmeye başladı. Sehun cevap vermedi. Kai sırıtarak Sehun’a baktı. “Biricik ağaç kozalakların olmadıkça hiçbir soruma cevap vermeyeceksin gibi duruyor.” Su dudaklarının üzerinden süzülürken Sehun’u öpmeye başladı.

Sehun öpücüğüne karşılık vermek için dilini Kai’nin ağzına ittiğinde Kai neredeyse boğulacaktı. Dillerinin ucu buluştuğunda Kai’nin omurgasında bir ürperti dolandı ve Sehun dikkatle dudaklarını Kai’ninkilerle hareket ettiriyordu. “Az önce bana karşılık mı verdin?” Şaşkın bir şekilde sordu.

Sehun kollarını Kai’nin beline dolayarak ona sarıldı ve alnını Kai’nin omzuna yasladı. Kai’nin nefesi kesilmişti.

“Aşk.” Sehun nefesini verdi.

“Ne?” Kai’nin sesi şaşkınlıktan çok uzaktı. “Ne dedin?”

Sehun cevap vermedi. Kai, Sehun’un ellerini belinden çözerek ondan uzaklaştı. “Sehun, ne?” Sehun bakışlarını banyo zeminine çevirdi. Kai çenesinden tutarak onu kaldırdı. “Bana bak. Aşk mı? Az önce bunu mu dedin?” Sehun hâlâ Kai’nin yüzüne bakmıyordu. “Kahretsin. Sen delisin! Siktiğimin dadın ne söyledi sana?!” Sehun’un yüzünü ittirdi. Bu kötü haberdi. Kai Sehun’u becermeyi seviyordu. Sehun’u izlemeyi seviyordu. Sehun’la bir çeşit ilgileniyordu. Ama hayır, hayatının geri kalanını zihinsel engelli birisiyle geçiremezdi.


	7. 6.Bölüm

Ertesi gün Luhan’ın evde olması iyi bir şeydi. Kai oturma odasına dalarak suçlayıcı parmağıyla Luhan’ı işaret ediyordu. “Sen. Seninle konuşmam lazım.” Sonra gözlerini Sehun’a çevirdi. “Geri zekâlıların olmadı bir yer tercihimdir.”

“Neden?” Luhan sordu. Kai cevap vermeden dışarı çıkarak onu takip etmesini işaret etti. Luhan da arkasından geldi. Merdivenlerin yarısında durdular. “Biliyorsun, seni duyabilir. Sağır değil.”

“Aslında kulaklarına ağaç kozalaklarından başka bir şey ulaşmıyordur.”

“Sen tam bir ergensin.” Luhan başını sallayarak kollarını birleştirdi.

“Evet, her neyse, büyük baba. Şimdi. Ona şu aşk meşk hakkında ne söyledin?”

“Huh?” Luhan kaşlarını kaldırdı.

“Geçen sefer. Sana aşkı anlatmanı istediğini söylediği zaman.”

“Neden? Seni ilgilendiren bir şey değil.”

Kai alay etti. “Oh inan bana ilgilendirir.” diye mırıldandı.

“Ayrıca ona öğrettiğim şeyleri sana söyleyemem.”

“Sen psikiyatrist değilsin. Dadıların iş yemini yoktur.” Kai sırıttı.

“Senin bir tanesine ihtiyacın var.” Luhan gözlerini devirdi.

“Ne? Dadı mı? Eğer ‘kız’ senin gibi olursa memnuniyetle kabul ederim.”

“Psikiyatrist. Aslında, bir tane tanıyorum.”

“Sağ ol. Bunu düşüneceğim. Şimdi, söyle bana! Ona ne söyledin?!”

“Hiçbir şey! Sadece iki kişi arasında olduğunu. Ve insanların asla birbirine zarar veremediklerini. Ve aşk yapmayı(sevişmeyi)da. Sorunun ne?”

“Ona aşk yapmayı ne sikime söyledin?”

“Tanrım. Bunu yaptığına inanamıyorum. Prosedürü açıklamadım. Sadece hisleri. Ve sadece birbirini seven kişilerin bunu yaptığını.”

“Siktir!” Kai kendine vurmak istiyordu. “Ve asla birbirlerini incitmez kısmını da söyledin?”

“Huh? Diğerinin ona zarar vermeyeceğinden emin olurlar dedim.”

“Aferin sana Bayan Güzel Kahverengi Göz. Ben bittim.” Kai, Luhan’ı ittirdi ve duyduklarını sindirmeye çalışarak yukarı çıktı.

************

Sehun ailesinin önünde ya aniden Kai’ye aşk hakkında bir şey söylerse Kai nasıl açıklayacaktı? Başı beladaydı. Ve bunun için bir şey yapamıyordu.

Sehun’un kapısını çalıp huzurunu kaçırdığını biliyordu.

“Ne var?” Kai kabaca sordu. Odasından çıkarak Sehun’un yüzüne hırladı. “Neden her zaman odama geliyorsun?”

Her zamanki gibi Sehun başını eğerek cevaplamadı. Kai onu çekerek kapıya yapıştırdı. “Ne istediğini sordum!”

Sehun’un dudakları titriyordu ve Kai bunu açıkça görebiliyordu. “Aşk…yap…benimle.” Sehun fısıldadı.

“Ne?” Kai şaşırmıştı. “Ne sikim dedin?!”

Kai ona daha çok kızınca Sehun ellerini Kai’nin karnının üzerinden tişörtünü sıkarak yumruk haline getirdi. “Sehun! Ben seni becerdim.” Ailesi yakınlarda olabilir diye kısık sesle söyledi. “Seninle ‘aşk’ yapmadım. Anladın mı? Buna aşk yapmak denmez!” Sehun’un ellerini tişörtünden çekti. “Bunu seninle ASLA yapmam!”

“Ne…neden?” Sehun ağlamak üzereymiş gibi görünüyordu. “Geri zekâlıyım… Diye mi?”

Kai, Sehun’un kendine bunu demesine daha çok şaşırmıştı. “Pekâlâ, istediğin gibi anla. Ben senin üvey kardeşinim! Sevgilin değil! Seni sevdiğim için seninle seks yapmadım, anladın mı? Biz üvey kardeşiz. Pekâlâ, çıkar için. Şimdi bana yapışmayı bırak çünkü senin gibi otistik geri zekâlılar bunu yapmaz! Ve insanlara da bu saçmalığı sakın söyleme.” Sehun’a söylenerek ondan uzaklaştı.

***********

Luhan’ın bugün gelmemesi Kai’nin talihsizliğiydi belki de. O yüzden Kai dadıcılık oynuyordu ki bundan nefret ediyor çünkü Sehun’la artık yatmak istemiyordu. Yani hiçbir yararı olmayacaktı ona. Ancak yine de Sehun’a göz kulak oluyordu. Pekâlâ, en azından Sehun biraz kozalak DVD’si izlerken o koltukta uyumadan önce göz kulak oluyordu.

Uyandığında Sehun oturma odasında yoktu. “Urgh. Evde intihara meyilli sürtükler dolanırken bu oluyor işte.” Kai mırıldandı ve onu aramak için ayağa kalktı. Uyandıktan birkaç dakika sonra biraz sersemlemiş olurdu her zaman.

“Ne. Bu.” Kai mutfak zeminindeki kırmızı sıvıya korkuyla bakıyordu. Bir anlığına vişne suyunun dökülmüş olabileceğini düşündü ama burnuna demir kokusu geliyordu. “Lanet olsun! Sehun!” Mutfak tezgâhının hemen yanında yerde yatan ve bileğinden oluk oluk kan akan Sehun’un yanına koştu. “AMAN TANRIM!!” Kai eğilirken bağırıyordu. Sehun’u böyle gördüğü için çok korkmuştu.

“Ka… Kan.” Sehun mırıldandı. Çoktan bilincini yitirmeye başlamıştı.

“Seni aptal…” Kai onu gelin tarzı kollarına aldığında hastaneye gidemeden üstü başı kan içinde kalmıştı.


	8. 7.Bölüm

Kai’nin ebeveynleri Kai’nin gergince beklediği acil odasına daldılar.

“Kai! Ne oldu?!” Annesi bağırdı.

“O… kendini kesmiş.” Kai’nin sesi gerçekten üzgün geliyordu.

“Sen ne yapıyordun?!” Yaşlar yanaklarından süzülüyordu. “O nasıl?”

“Bilmiyorum. Bayıldı… Yoldayken. Ama doktor onun iyi olacağını söyledi.”

“Ne yapıyordun Kai?!” Babası bağırdı. “Senden ona bakmanı istedik!”

“Şey, baba, o benim sorumluluğumda değil tamamen!” Kai sinirlenmişti. Sehun’un geri zekâlı olması onun suçu değildi. Sehun’un reddedildiği için depresyona girmesi onun suçu değildi.

“Beni hayal kırıklığına uğrattın Kai.”

“Sakinleş tamam mı? Yardım edebileceğimiz bir şey değil.”

“Evet. Ama ona bakman konusunda sana güvenmiştik.”

“Sorun değil. Bu hatayı bir daha yapmayacağız.” Kai’nin annesi söyledi.

Kai bu şekilde suçlanmasına inanamıyordu. Sehun’un intihar etmesine daha önce kendilerini suçlamışlardı mı acaba?

***********

Sehun çok fazla kan kaybetmişti. O yüzden hastanede müşahede altında tutulacaktı.

“Sehun-ah, tatlım baban ve ben kısa bir süreliğine eve gideceğiz, tamam mı? Hemen döneriz.” Annesi Sehun’un başını öptü ve Kai’nin babası Kai’yi gözleriyle süzdü.

“Ben kalırım. Siz gidin.” Kai koltuğa oturarak söyledi.

Ebeveynleri gözden kaybolunca gözlerini Sehun’a dikti. “Neden bu kadar salaksın? Seninle yatmayı reddettiğim için kendini öldürmek mi istedin?” Sehun’un cevap vermeyeceğini bilmesine rağmen sordu. Kai iç çekerek Sehun’un yatağına yaklaştı. Yatağa, Sehun’un yanına girdi. Sehun rahatsız hissederek biraz kenara kaydı. “Oh sakinleş. Vücudundan tonlarca kan çıktığı halde seninle hastane yatağında sevişmeyeceğim. Kimin yüzünden acaba? Benim. Değil mi? Kızgın mısın? Depresif? Neden? Sehun, neden?” Sehun’u yanlarından kendine çekti. “Bana bak Sehun-ah.” yüzünü kaldırdı. “Hayat daha değerlidir. Düzeltemediğin olaylar için hayatını öylece kenara atamazsın. Anlıyorum. İnsanlarla tartışmak çok zor. Ama deneyebilirsin. Bu dünyada harika şeyler var. Ve sen daha gençsin. Biz genciz.” Kai aniden titremeye başladı. “Mesela… Dediğim gibi, çam, ağaç kozalağı bulmuşsun. Başka ilgiler bulmaya çalış. Sorunlarını çözmek için ölmeye başvurma. Benim sorunum çözülecektir belki.” Kai güldü. “Özür dilerim. Demek istediğim-“

“Yapamam…” Sehun yüzünü Kai’nin boynuna gömerek mırıldandı.

“Huh? Ne yapamazsın?”

“Bir şey… Senin…beni….istediğin….gibi… Seni… Sevemem…”

“Tanrım. Beni sevmeni istemiyorum. Ama bu dünyadaki diğer şeyleri sevmeni istiyorum. Dış dünyadaki. Evinden ve piyano dersinden uzaktaki dünyadaki.”

Sehun ağlamaya başlayarak Kai’nin köprücük kemiklerini ıslatmaya başladı. “Özür dilerim…” diye fısıldadı.

“Hayır, ben özür dilerim. Nasıl hissettiğim hakkında sana yanlış bilgiler verdiğim için özür dilerim. Seni sevemem Sehun. Ama… Sana daha iyi şeyler gösterebilirim. Eğlenceli hayatı. Daha iyi bir kardeş olmaya çalışacağım. Şimdi, gözlerime bakmanı istiyorum.” Sehun’un yüzünü elleri arasına aldı. Yavaşça başını kaldırdı ama Kai’nin gözlerine bakmadı. Sehun’un gözlerine bakarken Kai’nin kalbinde bir şeyler tekledi. “Beni çok korkuttun.” diye fısıldadı. Doğruydu. Kai korkmuştu. Hayatında daha önce hiç böyle bir şey yaşamamıştı. Sehun’u kanlar içinde gördüğünde kendini tutmasına rağmen hala ölümüne korkuyordu. “Şu andan itibaren, bir daha böyle aptal bir şey yapmaya kalkışma. Eğer depresyon senin sorununsa, sana yardım etmeme izin ver.”

Sehun başını yeniden Kai’nin boynuna gömdü. “Hey hey. Cesaret etme. Sana iyi davranıyorum çünkü… Benim yüzümden bedenindeki kanın yarısını kaybettin.” Ancak Kai kollarını Sehun’un etrafına dolayarak onu rahatlatmak için sarıldı.

Kai karmaşık hislerini inkâr edemezdi. Onu suçlayamazdı. İlk kez birisi onun yüzünden intihar ediyordu. Bugünlerde Sehun hakkındaki tüm düşünceleri kayboluyordu, geri zekâlının bir şey anlamadığını ve hislerini kavrayamadığını düşünmüştü.

*********

Sehun o hafta boyunca çok çabuk etkilenmişti. Kai, Sehun’un hislerini karıştırmamak için onunla olan ten temasını azaltmaya başlamıştı. Ama hala Sehun’dan çok etkilendiği ve onu her an altına alabileceği de bir gerçekti.

“Sehun-ah, tatlım yemeğini düzgün ye. Onunla oynama.” dedi annesi. Sehun tabağındaki sebzeleri dağıtıyordu. Sehun onu görmezden gelerek çubuklarıyla sebzeleri dürtmeye devam etti. “Sehun-ah.” Annesi kaşlarını çattı.

“Sehun. Yemeği ye. Onlarla oynama.” Kai sertçe söyledi, neredeyse kulağa babası gibi gelmişti. Sehun Kai’nin emriyle bir an dondu ve hemen sonra pilavı ağzına attı.

Ailesi Sehun’a ağzı açık bakarak Kai’ye döndü. “Nasıl?” Annesi şaşkındı.

Kai omuz silkerek yemeğini ağzına attı. “Anne, bana. Yarın Sehun’u dışarı çıkarmak istiyorum. Alışveriş merkezine. Ya da parka. Temiz havaya ihtiyacı var, sizde öyle düşünmüyor musunuz?”

“Geçen sefer ona bakamadığın için iyi davranmaya mı çalışıyorsun?” Babası sırıttı.

“Hayır. Ama dışarıdaki dünyaya alışması lazım. Siz bu dünyada kalıcı değilsiniz. O yüzden bağımsız olmalı. Onu geri zekâlılar için olan, yani zihinsel engelliler için, olan bir merkeze göndermek istemiyorsanız.”

“Sana güveneceğimizi düşündüren nedir?” Annesi sordu.

“Oh lütfen ama. O gün kendimde değildim. Parkta bir şey yapmam. Benim onunla yakınlaşmamı istiyorsunuz, değil mi?” Sanki yeterince yakınlaşmamışlar gibi.

“Hımmm.” Babası hımladı. “Tamam. Ama akşam olmadan dönün. Ve yanına Luhan’ı da al.”

“Hayır.” Kai ve annesi aynı anda söylemişti. “Kai’ye güvenmiyorum.” Annesi dürüstçe söyledi.

Sehun konuşmaya katılmayarak çorbasıyla oynuyordu. “Sehun! Çorbanı düzgün iç!” Annesi ona bağırdı. Sehun kaşığı masaya atarak kâseyi aldı ve annesini kafasından aşağı boşalttı. Kai kahkahalara boğulmuştu. Sehun yerinden kalkarak yemek odasından fırtına gibi çıktı. “Beni çıldırtıyor.” Yüzündeki çorbayı silerek söyledi annesi ve yüzünü düzgünce temizlemek için ayağa kalktı.

“Gidip onu kontrol edeceğim. Yarın Sehun’u dışarı çıkar. Ama Luhan’la beraber.” Babası karısının arkasından gitmeden önce söyledi. Kai hâlâ gülüyordu.


	9. 8.Bölüm

Kai’nin önceki aklında olana ters olarak Luhan’ın orada olmasından memnundu.

“Geldiğin için teşekkürler.” Sehun ağaçlar hakkında kitap ararken onlar da kitap mağazasında bekliyorlardı.

“Bana teşekkür ettiğine inanamıyorum.” Luhan kıs kıs güldü.

“Pekâlâ, evet. Böylece gelecek sefere Sehun’a randevuyu öğret, yanlış fikre kapılmaz.” Kai sırıttı. Luhan başını iki yana salladı. “Hey Sehun. Git başka raflara bak.” Sehun’un onun ve Luhan’ın yanından ileriye tek bir adım atmadığında Kai söyledi.

“Gitmeyecektir. Korunmak istiyor.” Luhan kısık bir sesle söyledi.

“Neyden? Ninjalardan mı? SENİN ne kadar yardımcı olduğunu görüyorum.” Kai alay etti.

“Ha ha. Onu tanımıyorsun bile.” Luhan omuz silkti.

“Ona uğraşıyorum. Ama bahse var mısın? Ben ne istersem yapacaktır. Ondan yapmasını isteyeceğim. Mesela… uh… Git oradaki kızla konuş gibi.”

“Tamam varım.” Luhan çoktan zaferini hissederek alay etti.

“Harika. Ben kazanırsam Sehun’a bakmayı bırakacaksın. Sen kazanırsan bende durduracağım-“

“Göt olmayı.”

“Tamam tamam.”

“Bu imkânsız.”

“Neredeyse. Sehun-ah gel buraya.” Sehun’u bileğinden çekti. “Hey, şuradaki güzel kızı görüyor musun?” Elinde bir dergi tutan kızı işaret etti. “Gidip ondan elindeki dergiyi istemeni istiyorum.” Kai yavaşça söyledi, böylece Sehun her şeyi anlayabilecekti. “Ah hadi ama.” Kai kolunu Sehun’un omuzuna attı. “Benim için yapacaksın. Lütfen?”

Sehun bir anlığına tereddüt etti ama sonra kıza doğru yürümeye başladı. Kai ağzı açık kalan Luhan’a göz kırptı. Sehun önünde durduğunda kız kafasını kaldırıp Sehun’a baktı.

“Selam~” Flörtleşir tonda selam verdi kız.

“Ben…istiyorum… O… kitabı… Alabilir…miyim?” Sehun kıza bakmadan söyledi.

“Ne demiştim ben sana?” Kai, Luhan’ın şaşkın ifadesine sırıtarak söyledi.

“Bunu mu?” Kız Sehun’a dergiyi verdi. “Al. Hey… Sen.. Um. Numaranı alabilir miyim?” kız elini Sehun’un göğsüne dürttü ama Sehun geri çekildi kıza elindeki kitapla vuracak gibi durduğundan Kai hemen yanlarına giderek belini tuttu.

Kai gergince gülmeye başladı. “Çok tatlısın.” Kıza söyledi ama ifadesi hemen değişti. “Ama o benim.” Sehun’u kızdan uzaklaştırdı. Sehun dergiyi kibarca Kai’nin göğsüne iterek almasını gösterdi. “Wow sağ ol.” Ödül olarak Sehun’un alnını öptü. Sehun az önceki rafa yeniden gitti. “Şaşırmış görünüyorsun.” Kai, Luhan’a döndü.

“Daha çok dilim tutuldu. Cidden, bu çok büyük bir ilerleme. Bunu ailesine söylemeliyim.”

“Söylemezsin. Çünkü kovuldun.” Kai ona gülümsedi.

“Hayır.”

“Sözünden dönen adi aşağılık seni.” Kai yalan somurttuğunda Luhan ona gülümsedi.

Böylece Sehun’un kaçmadan ya da bağırmadan alışveriş merkezinde dolaştırma görevi başarılı olmuştu. Kai ya da Luhan yanında olduğu sürece gayet iyi davranıyordu aslında.

*********

Kai oturma odasına girdiğinde piyanonun çalındığını duydu. Sehun piyanoyu çalarken ne kadar ilahi, sakin ve güzel görünmesine dili tutulmuştu.

Kai piyanonun yanına gelip ona yaslandığında Sehun durdu. “Çal.” diye emretti. Ve Sehun çalmaya başladı. Kai’ye tanıdık gelmiyordu tınısı ama Sehun çalan olduğu için hisleri tamamen dağılıyordu.

Kai piyano sandalyesine, Sehun’un arkasına bacaklarını genişçe açarak oturdu böylece Sehun bacakları arasındaydı. Sehun yeniden durmuştu. Kai çenesini Sehun’un omzuna koyarak bedenini Sehun’un sırtına yapıştırdı ve ona belinden sarıldı. “Çal demiştim.” Kai mırıldandı.

Sehun’un parmakları tereddütle notalara yeniden basmaya başladı. Kai, Sehun’un ne kadar harika olduğunu onun bilmesini diledi. Ne kadar büyüleyici olduğunu. “Sen çok iyisin.” Sehun’un kulağına fısıldadı. Sehun’un bir şeyi böyle huzurlu yapması çok hayranlık vericiydi. Yatakta olduğunda bile daha can alıcıydı diye karar vermişti Kai. Piyanodan gelen müzik dışında kollarında Sehun varken odada sakin ve huzurlu bir hava vardı ve bu Kai için yeni bir duyguydu.

Mutlu anları annesinin mutfaktan Sehun’a seslenmesiyle bölünmüştü. Sehun yerinden kalktı ve odadan çıktı. Kai iç çekerek arkasından gitti.

Sehun anti depresanlarını aldıktan sonra gitmesi için koyuverildi.

“Ona o ilaçları vermeyi bırakır mısın?!” Kai annesine söyledi. “İhtiyacı olan o değil.”

“Oh ve sende ne ihtiyacı olduğunu biliyor musun? Onu bir aydır tanıyorsun?” Annesi kıkırdadı ama Kai sinirlenmişti.

“O şeylerin ona yardım etmediğini biliyorum. Anti depresanların bazen daha çok depresyona soktuğunu bilmiyor musun? Geçen hafta gene intihara kalkıştı, değil mi?”

“Kai, onu biliyormuşsun gibi davranma. Biz onun için iyi olan şeyi biliyoruz.” Annesi zayıfça gülümseyerek sordu.

“Bildiğinizi sanıyorsunuz. Belki de ona çam kozalakları almanızdan çok sizin ilginize ihtiyacı vardı ve onu istiyordur. Ki bunu bile internetten yapıyorsunuz!”

“Kim çok çalışıyor bunun için? Böylece ona daha iyi tedavi sağlayabiliyoruz.”

“Anne, biz yeterince zenginiz. Ona hastaymış gibi davranmayı bırak. Sanki ilaçlarla iyileştirebilirmişsin gibi davranıyorsun.” Kai, Sehun’a böyle davranılması neden sinirini bozuyor bilmiyordu ki kendisi ona daha kötü davranmıştı. Ama bu öncedendi.

“Bak Kai! O HASTA! Ve ben yoruldum.”

“Neden yoruldun? Gün boyunca Luhan bakıyor ona. Ve geceleri odasına kapanıyor. Onunla çok konuşmadığını fark ettim.”

“Oğlum için doğru olan şeyi ben bilirim. Ve sen onu son altı yıldır hiç umursamadın Kai. Onu kardeşin olarak hiç kabul etmedin.” Annesi yorgunca söyledi.

Kai iç çekti. “Onu bir yabancının hâkimiyetine itip onu uyuşturmaktan daha iyi bir yol deneyebiliriz diyorum size.”

“O SENİN değil, endişelenmene gerek yok. O benim oğlum!” Sonunda Kai’ye bağırmıştı.

Kai ona kocaman gözlerle bakıyordu. “Doğru. Benim değil.” Mutfaktan kızgın bir halde çıktı. Sehun için endişeleniyordu sanki hah. Yıllar boyu Sehun’un yanında olmamasına rağmen Sehun’un üvey annesinin düşündüğünden daha iyisini yapabileceğini biliyordu. Sehun kendi annesini görmezden geldiği halde Kai’yle konuşmaya çalışıyordu. Ve şimdi Sehun’un daha değerli olduğunu gösterecekti.

Sehun piyano çalmaya geri dönmüştü, Kai koluna tutarak onu kaldırdı. “Seni becermemi istiyordun, değil mi? Hadi yapalım şunu.” Dişlerini sıkarak söyledi ve Sehun’u merdivenlerden çekiştirerek odasına götürdü.


	10. 9.Bölüm

Sehun, Kai boynunu öperken ve tişörtünü çekerken ağır nefeslerine rağmen oldukça iyi görünüyordu. Kai, Sehun’u dudaklarından öpmeyi düşünmüyordu artık çünkü bu iki arasında farklı hislere neden oluyordu ama Sehun’un her yerini öpecekti. Öpücüklerini Sehun’un göğsüne götürdü, eğildi ve bir kolunu Sehun’un beline dolayarak Sehun’un karnını öptü. Sehun’un pantolonunun düğmesini açtı ve ayağa kalkarak onu yatakta domalttı. Sehun’un üzerine tırmanırken ağzı Sehun’un sırtında emmedik yer bırakmıyordu ve beyaz tende kırmızı lekeler bırakıyordu.

“Lanet olsun. Siktir.” Kai, Sehun’un yanına yatarak mırıldandı. “Bunu yapamam. Artık değil.”

“Sen… Sen… Beni… Sevmiyorsun.” Sehun yüzünü yastığa gömerek fısıldadı.

“Hayır. Ondan değil. Anlamıyorsun. Yapamam. İstemiyorum. Sen daha iyisini hak ediyorsun.” Kai gözlerini kapatarak iç çekti. “Bütün pisliğimi beraber götürmeliyim. Ne yaptığımı ben bile bilmiyorum.”

Yine, Sehun kendine sokulunca göğsünde bir sıkışma olmuştu ama Kai ona sinirle baktığında durdu. “Yine. Yanlış anlıyorsun. Ben senin için üzgün hissediyorum. Bu aşk değil Sehun.” Sehun başını yavaşça salladı. “Evet, sanki anlamış gibi başını sallıyorsun.” Kai homurdandı. Sehun, Kai’den uzaklaştı. “Gel buraya.” Sehun’u yanına çekerek göğsüne sardı. “Burada uyu.”

Sehun her zamanki masumluğuyla kendini Kai’nin kollarına rahatça bıraktı. Kai diğerleriyle iletişim kurmaktan kaçınan sevinen Sehun için bunun büyük bir gelişme olduğunu biliyordu. Kai yüzünü göremese bile, Sehun şimdi huzurlu görünüyordu.

“Hey Sehun.” Kai kısık bir sesle seslendi. “Neden hiç gülümsemiyorsun? Seni hiç gülümserken görmedim. Çam kozalaklarınla birlikteyken bile.”

“Ağ…ağaç. Kozalakları.” Sehun fısıldadı ve nefesini Kai’nin boynuna gömdü. Sehun’un dikkatini verdiği tek konuydu.

“Uh. Evet. Ee, neden? Neden gülümsemiyorsun?”

Cevap yoktu. Kai buna alışmalıydı gerçekten. Konu ağaç kozalakları olmadığı sürece Sehun cevap vermiyordu.

“Çok güzel çalıyorsun. Yani piyanoyu. Odaklanıyorsun tamamen. Geri- yani otistik insanların böyle bir şey yapabileceğini bilmiyordum.”

“Gurur… Duydun mu?” Genç olanın dudakları neredeyse Kai’nin boynuna dokunuyordu ve bu Kai’nin garip hissetmesine neden oluyordu.

“Evet. Gurur duydum.” Bunu kanıtlamak için Sehun’un başını öptü. “Guru duydum.” Kai örtüyü üzerlerine çekti ve Sehun’a yeniden sarıldı. “Şimdi uyu. Çünkü fikrimi değiştirebilirim.”

************

Sehun’u parka götürdüğünde Kai bilerek ailesinden izin istememişti. Sehun’un başta yaptığı şey, terli ellerine dakikalarca bakmaktı, Kai ise banka oturup onu izlemişti.

“Hey hey. Seni buraya avuç içlerini okuman için getirmedim. Parka bak. Uçurtma uçuran çocukları göreceksin.” diye söyledi Kai.

Sehun, Kai’nin işaret ettiği yere kafasını kaldırdı.

“Ben… Her zaman… Uçurtma….uçurmak… İstedim.” dedi Sehun. Kai gülümsemişti. O arkadaşları ve kuzenleriyle oyunlar oynarken Sehun’un bir köşede başını eğmiş oturduğu zamanları hatırlamıştı.

“O zaman hadi gel. Uçurtma uçuralım!” Kai ayağa kalkarak, ağzı kulaklarında sırıtıyordu. Sehun’u da ayağa kaldırdı. Onu uçurtma uçuran küçük bir çocuğun yanına sürükledi. “Hey. Bir dakikalığına uçurtma uçurabilir miyiz? Sana öderim parasını.”

Çocuk Kai’yle alay etti. “10 bin won.” Avucunu uzatarak söyledi. Kai başını iki yana sallayarak çocuğa parayı uzattı. “Al.” Çocuk gülümseyerek uçurtmayı Kai’ye verdi.

“Tamam. Al, Sehun-ah.” Kai, Sehun’un elini tutarak sapını tutması için bastırdı. Sehun eline aldı.

“Onun için mi?” Çocuk gülmeye başladı.

“Evet. Nolmuş? Çok seksi, değil mi?” Kai çocuğa garip hissettirmek için Sehun’a arkadan sarıldı. Çocuk şaşırdı ve yanlarından uzaklaştı, muhtemelen kazandığı parayı harcamaya gidiyordu. Kai, Sehun uçurtmayı uçururken Sehun’u bırakmadı. “Düşürme.” Çenesini Sehun’un omzuna yasladı.

Kai, Sehun’un gülümsemediğini fark ettiğinde kaşlarını çattı. Kafasını kaldırıp uçurtmaya bakmıyordu bile. “Bu çok zor.” Kendi kendine mırıldandı Kai.

**********

Farkında bile olmadan Kai, Sehun’u gülümsetme görevindeydi.

Yemek boyunca Kai’nin babası sürüşte daha dikkatli olması için nutuk çekmişti. Böylece kötü şeyler olmayacaktı falan filan işte.

“İçkiliyken araba kullanmasan iyi edersin. Umarım içmiyorsundur.”

“Baba. Fazlasıyla biliyorum. Ayrıca ben araba kullanmaya yıllar önce başladım. Bana neden ders veriyorsun?”

“Dediğin üniversiteye başvurdun mu?” Babası konuyu değiştirdi. Yeni şeyler hakkında nutuk çekme zamanı gelmişti.

“Evet. Sömestr bir aya başlıyor.” Kai omuz silkti. Ailesi Kai’nin yaptıklarını hiç umursamazdı. Her zaman ne yapardı, neden yapardı bunlardı. Kai çoktan bağımsızdı. Ailesi onu sadece finansal bakımdan destekliyordu.

“Bu iyi. Üniversite yakında mı?”

“Evet. O yüzden her gün arabayla gidip gelebilirim.”

“Hm.”

“Bence Sehun’u yeniden beslemeliyim.” Üvey annesi şikâyet etti.

Kai kıkırdadı. “O bebek değil anne. Sadece sıkılmış. O yüzden yemeğiyle oynuyor.”

“Her şeyi biliyormuş gibi konuşma.” Annesi hafifçe güldü.

“Millet onu bugün parka götürdüm. Ve gayet iyiydi.” Gururlu bir gülümsemeyle ailesine söyledi.

“Ne?! Ne yaptın?!” Annesi bağırdı. “Neden bunu yaptın? Bize sormadın bile!”

“Anne, sakinleş. O mükemmel derecede iyiydi. Sadece parka gittik. Jötunheimr’e değil.( Ç/N: Eski Nors mitolojisinde devlerin dünyası olan yerin adı.)” Kai gülüyordu.

“Kai! Etrafında insanlar varken nasıl hissettiğini biliyor musun?! Ve sen onu parka götürdün?!” Şimdi kızgınlığı belli oluyordu.

“Tanrım boşuna kuruntu yapıyorsunuz. İyi olduğunu söyledim, değil mi Sehun-ah?”

Sehun tepki vermedi. “Kai. Bize söylemeliydin.” Babası sakin bir tonda söyledi.

“Neden?! Kardeşimi dışarı çıkarırken neden sizin izninizi almak zorundayım? O 19 yaşında. Ona bir çocuk gibi davranmayı bırakmalısınız. Hastalıklı birisi değil!”

“O bir ÇOCUK!” Annesi bağırdı. “19 yaşında olmak için bir çocuk.”

Kai sinirlenerek sandalyeden kalktı. “İnanın bana. O 19 yaşındaki herkes gibi! O bir çocuk değil! Kendi kararlarını vermesine izin verin. Sizin istediğiniz şeylere onu itmeyin! Ona düzgün bir eğitim bile vermediniz çünkü neden korktuğunu düşündüğünüz? Öğretmenlerden? Hocalardan? Size bunu hiç söylemedi, değil mi? Siz öyle varsaydınız! Sehun için Luhan dışında herkesin kötü olduğunu varsaydınız.”

“Yeter!” Babası bağırdı. “Otur Kai!”

Kai babasının sözlerine saygı duyarak oturdu. “Dediğim şey normal bir insan gibi yaşamasına izin verin. O sosyalleşmeden korkuyor. Biliyorum. Ama zamanla işe yarayacak. Çok fazla şeyi ertelediniz. Ama hâlâ çok geç değil.” Kai sesi sakinleştiriciydi.

“Bunun hakkında konuşmak istemiyorum.” Sehun’un annesi yerinden kalkarak yemek odasından çıktı.

Kai, Sehun’a baktı, Sehun çok üzgün görünüyordu.

“Onu bu kadar çok önemsediğini bilmiyordum.” Babası söyledi.

“Önemsemiyorum. Kendisi yapamadığı için onun haklarını ben savunuyorum.” Kai sandalyesinde geriye yaslanarak kollarını kavuşturdu. Kai’nin babası gülümsedi.

“Burada kimseyi kandırmıyoruz oğlum. 19’dan bahsetmişken onun doğum günü gelecek hafta. Ona bir hediye al.”

“O tam burada. Neden bunu şimdi tartışıyoruz?”

“Tartışılacak bir şey yok.”

“Parti yapmıyor musunuz?”

“Sen, ben, annen ve Luhan’la bir parti mi? Bu harika bir parti olurdu.” Kai’nin babası söyledi.

“Ee nolmuş? O zaman ona egzotik çam kozalağı mı alacaksınız?” Kai alayla söyledi.

“Bunu sevecektir bence. Şimdi gidip anneni sakinleştirmeliyim. Madem Sehun’un yemek yemesini biliyorsun, onu yedir o zaman. İlaçlarını alması lazım.”

“Baba, ilaçlar konusu-“

“Daha sonra oğlum.” Kai’nin omzunu okşayarak odadan çıktı.

Kai Sehun’a hırladı. “Senin yüzünden bir sürü sorunum var.” İç çekti ve sandalyesinin Sehun’un yanına sürükledi. “Ama buna değer.” Gülümsedi. “Şimdi ye hadi. Neden yemek yemede bu kadar sorun çıkarıyorsun? Biz etrafta olduğumuz için mi?”

Sehun ne cevap verdi ne de havuçlarını yedi. “Havuçlara o şekilde bakmamalısın. Ruhunla parçalara bölebilirsin.” Kai ağzına bir parça havuç aldı. “Sen tam bir bebeksin. O yüzden, bebeklere bazen böyle yaptıklarını duydum.” Havuçları ağzında çiğnerken sırıttı ve Sehun’un boynunu kavradı. Yüzünü yakına çekti ve ağzını Sehun’unkine bastırarak diliyle Sehun’un dudaklarını ayırdı. Sonra ağzındaki havuçları Sehun’un ağzına itti ve sırıtarak geri çekildi. Sehun yutmak istemediği için dilini çıkarak iğrenmiş ifadesini gösterdi. Kai güldü. “Sevimli olmayı bırak! Ye sadece!” Sehun’u hafifçe göğsüne çekti. Sehun havucu yuttu ve Kai yeniden yapar endişesiyle kendi başına yemeye başladı. “Hey Sehun-ah. Eğer senden beni dünyanın öbür ucuna kadar takip etmeni istesem gelir miydin?” Kai aniden Sehun’un cevap vermeyeceğini bilerek ciddi olmayan bir şekilde sordu.

Sehun başıyla onayladığında ise çok şaşırmıştı.


	11. 10.Bölüm

“Hey Sehun, uyudun mu?” Kai, Sehun’un odasına girerken sordu. Sehun uyumadığını göstererek yatakta oturdu. “Odama gel. Sana bir şey göstermek istiyorum.” Kai gülümseyerek oradan ayrıldı.

“Kapıyı kapat.” Sehun itaatkâr bir şekilde onu takip ettiğinde Kai emretti. “Xbox oynar mısın? Hiç oynadın mı?” Kai rahatça yatağına oturdu ve uzaktan kumandayı eline aldı. Sehun şaşırmış görünüyordu. Kai kaşlarını çattı. “Bunun ne olduğunu biliyor musun?” Sehun başını kararsızca salladı. “Oh. Güzel. Gel buraya. Hadi oyun oynayalım. Ben batman olacağım ve sende Robin. Üzgünüm ben Batman hayranıyım.” Kai omuz silkerken Sehun yanına oturdu ve Sehun’a uzaktan kumandayı verdi.

“Bat..man?” Sehun yumuşak bir sesle sordu, neredeyse uykulu geliyordu sesi.

“Evet. Penguenlere karşı savaşacağız.” Kai heyecanla cevapladı.

“Bat ve penguenler mi? Ve… Robin?” Sehun, Kai’nin ne demek istediğini anlamayarak mırıldandı. Uzaktan kumandaya bakara anlamaya çalışıyordu.

“Evet. Zıplamak için bu düğmeye, vurmak için buna ve tekme atmak için buna basacaksın…” Kai böylece uzaktan kumandayı yavaşça anlattı ama Sehun yarısını bile anlamamıştı.

Ancak Kai, Sehun Robin’i hayatta tutmak için çabalarken onu izlemeyi seviyordu. “Öldüm..” Üzgünce mırıldandı.

“İşte hayat bu.” Kai güldü. “Sorun yok. Yeniden oynarız yoksa X-Men mi oynamak istersin?”

Sehun başını eğerek Kai’nin omzuna yasladı ve derin bir nefes aldı. Muhtemelen uykusu gelmişti. Kai dondu. “Penguenleri… Yakalamak için… Hayvan… Kontrolü… Çağıramaz mıyız?”

Kai, Sehun’un sevimliliğinde eriyordu resmen. “Hayvan kontrolü sağladıklarını düşünmüyorum..” Sehun’un başını öptü. “Hadi X-Men oynayalım.” Kai CD’yi değiştirdi. “Dibs on Wolverine.” Kai bilerek Sehun için Gölge Kediyi seçmişti. “İşte. Sana uyan bir şey.” Kıs kıs güldü.

Wolverine, Gölge Kediye karşı kaybettiğinde Kai hareket edemiyordu. Sehun sanki gerçekmiş gibi öyle bir şeye vurduğu için kusacak gibi görünmesine rağmen Kai biricik Wolverine’nini Sehun için bırakmıştı.

“Güze oyundu.” Kai iç çekti ve düğmelerle oynayan Sehun’a gülümsedi. Kai bunun sıkılmışlık belirtisi olduğunu biliyordu. “Şimdi git yat. Bebeğin Lulu yarın seni eski kitaplardan şiirleriyle sinir etmek için burada olacak.” Kai kendini yatağına bıraktı.

“Öp.” Sehun kısık sesle söyledi.

“Huh?” Kai, Sehun’un dediğini tam duyamayarak geri oturdu. “Onun?”

“Öp.” Sehun biraz daha yüksek sesle söyledi ve başını eğerek dudaklarını büzdü.

Kai şaşırmıştı. “Hayır. Şimdi odana git. Seninle oyun oynamak istedim öpüşmek değil. Ve tanrım, bunu sana kim öğretti?!”

Sehun başını iki yana sallayarak alt dudağını ısırdı. “Seni şımarık velet.” Kai mırıldandı ve başını kaldırarak dudaklarını hafifçe Sehun’unkilere bastırdı ve hemen geri çekildi. “İşte. Şimdi git.” Kai kontrolünü kaybetmekten çok korkuyordu.

Sehun hemen kalkarak odadan çıktı. Kai kendi kendine gülümsüyordu.

***********

Kai oturma odasının kapısına yaslanmış Sehun’a sürekli dokunup duran Luhan’a öldürecekmiş gibi bakıyordu. Sürekli saçlarını okşuyor, sırtına dokunuyor ve kolunu dürtüyordu. “Hey, Loozoo, seninle konuşmam lazım. Mutfak, hemen.” Kai sinirini bastırarak söyledi. Sehun da Luhan’ın peşinden gitmek için kalktı. “Hayır. Sen değil. Sadece bir Loozoo’ya ihtiyacım var.” Kai, Sehun’a oturmasını işaret etti.

“Ona böyle söylersen anlayacağını mı düşündün?” Luhan gözlerini devirdi. “Burada kal Sehun-ah. Ben birazdan döneceğim.” Luhan, Sehun’un göğsüne dokunup onu hafifçe ittiğinde Kai’nin cinleri yeniden tepesinde toplanmıştı.

“Ne var?” mutfağa geldiklerinde Luhan sinirle sordu.

“Ona bir şeyler öğretmen için para alıyorsun ona dokunmak için değil.” Kai direkt konuya girdi. “Ellerini ondan çek.”

“Ne saçmalıyorsun sen? Çekil. Geri gitmeliyim.” Luhan geçmeye çalıştı ama Kai yolunu kesmişti. “Cidden ama ne sorunun var?”

“Sen.. Ondan.. O şekilde hoşlanmıyorsun, değil mi?” Kai sırıtarak sordu.

“Tanrım, ne hakkında konuştuğunu bile bilmiyorum!” Luhan bağırdı. Kai nedensizce paranoyak olmuştu. Luhan, Sehun’un yanında normal davranıyordu ama Kai kendini ikna etmek istemiyordu.

“Ördek kızartmadan bahsediyorum. Aptala yatmayı bırak.” Kai, Luhan’a yaklaştı. Luhan sırtı duvara yapışana kadar geri çekildi. Kai avuçlarını duvara Luhan’ın başının yanına koymuştu.

“Kıskanıyorsun, değil mi?” Luhan alay etti. “Onu senden daha uzun süredir tanıyorum, onun için aileden olduğunu mu sanıyorsun.”

“Hm hm. Öyle mi?”

“Beni kendi kardeşinden daha çok sevmesinden korkuyorsun.” Luhan başını iki yana salladı.

“Bahse girerim penisimin kıçında olmasını daha çok seviyordur.” Kai sırıttı. Luhan ona şokla bakıyordu. Kai onu daha fazla tehdit etmek için yüzleri arasındaki mesafeyi kapattı. “Şimdi yeniden söylüyorum, sen öğretmensin. Ona dokunma.” Sessizce Luhan’a tısladı.

İkisi de ‘dang’ sesiyle şaşırdılar. Kai kapının orada elindeki kocaman sözlüğü düşüren Sehun’a baktı. Sehun’un ona sinirle baktığını fark ettiğinde daha çok şaşırmıştı Kai. Zorlamadan Sehun’un yüzünü doğru düzgün ilk görüşüydü. Ancak Sehun’un kaşları sanki bir şeye kızgınmış gibi çatılmıştı. O zaman Kai Luhan’a çok yakın durduğunu fark etmişti ve Sehun ikisine de hırlıyordu. Hemen geri çekilerek Sehun’a yürüdü ama Sehun arkasını dönerek ondan kaçmaya başladı. Kai arkasından koşuyordu.

Sehun arkasında Kai’yle merdivenleri hızla çıktı. “Sehun!” Kapıyı kapatmak üzereydi ama Kai onu durdurarak geri açtı. Sehun onu sertçe geri ittiğinde tamamen şaşırmıştı. “Neyin var?!”

“Onu…seviyorsun.” Sehun ağlamaya başladı, yaşlar gözlerinden süzülüyordu.

“Hayır. Hayır.” Kai onu rahatlatmak için ileri atıldı ama Sehun ağlayıp ona hırlarken raftan aldığı kitapları Kai’ye fırlatıyordu. “Dur, Sehun! Siktiğimin ben onu sevmiyorum!” Kitaplar karnına çarptığında bağırdı Kai.

“DEFOL!” Sehun ona bağırarak kapıyı Kai’nin yüzüne çarptı.

Kai, Sehun’un yeni davranışıyla afallamıştı. Sehun’un fısıltıdan daha yüksek sesle konuşmasına ve ona bağırmasına inanamıyordu.

“Sehun.” Kai depresif hissederek alnını kapıya yasladı. “Lütfen. Lütfen. Aptalca bir şey yapma. Kendine zarar verme. Lütfen.” Yaşlar gözlerinden süzülürken yalvarıyordu.


	12. 11.Bölüm

Kai o gün annesinin eve gelmesine memnundu, Sehun onu odasına almıştı. Yani iyi demekti bu. Ancak Kai anlamsızca sinirliydi. Birincisi, Sehun onu yanlış anlamıştı. Ve ikincisi, onu Luhan’la yanlış anlamıştı! Kai Luhan’dan zırnık kadar bile hoşlanmıyordu.

Ama sonraki birkaç gün, Sehun, Kai’yi görmezden geldi. Sehun’un onunla daha önce eğlendiği yoktu ama şimdi Kai ona geldiğinde Sehun, Kai görünmezmiş gibi davranıyor ve her zaman ailesinin yanına kaçıyordu böylece Kai’nin açıklama şansı ortadan kalkmış oluyordu. Ayrıca nasıl açıklayacağını bilmiyordu. Bu çok gülünçtü, çocukça olsa bile doğru olanı yapmak istiyordu.

“Sehun?” Kai akşam yemeğinde seslendi. Annesi ve babası ona bakıyordu ama Sehun yemeğine odaklanmış gibi davranıyordu. “Sehun. Sehun. Sehun. Sehun. Sehun. Sehun. Sehun. Sehun. Sehun. Sehun. Sehun. Sehun! Se-“

“Kai!” Babası bağırdı. “Neden onu çağırıyorsun?”

“Bana bakmıyor!”

“Hiç baktı mı?”

“Uh... Hayır. Ama bu farklı.”

“Nasıl?”

“Çünkü o…” Kai durdu. “Hiçbir şey.” Sandalyesinden kalktığında babası da kalktı.

“Sehun-ah, mutfağa gel. İlaçlarını vereceğim sana.” Sehun’un annesi de kalkmıştı. Kai sinirle bakarak annesinin ardından mutfağa koştu. Dolabı açarak içindeki tüm ilaçları aldı ve hepsini ince parçalara ayırarak lavaboya döktü. “KAI!” Annesi şok olmuş bir ifadeyle bağırdı.

“İşte. Hepsi gitti. Ona bir daha o pislikleri vermeyi denersen bunu yapmaya devam edeceğim.” Kai annesine hırlayarak mutfaktan çıktı. Sehun kapının girişinde bekliyordu. “Ve sen! Onların sana o ilaçları vermesine izin verme artık! İhtiyacın olan şey o değil!” Bağırdıktan sonra yanından geçti gitti.

*********

“Baba?” Kai babasının çalışma odasından başını uzattı.

“Efendim Kai?” babası bilgisayarından kafasını kaldırıp baktı. Kai içeri girdi.

“Baba merak ediyorum. Sehunnie’nin doğum günü yarın. O yüzdennnn, onu bir restorana götürelim.”

“Bu kötü fikir olacaktır oğlum.”

“Evet biliyorum. Ama bana kuşlar Sehun’un uslu davranacağını söylüyor.”

“Uslu davranmayla alakalı değil. İnsanların etrafında ne kadar gergin olmasıyla alakalı.”

“Olsun. Alışveriş merkezinde ve parkta çok iyiydi. O yüzden onu yemeğe çıkaralım. Ailecek. Normal insanlar doğum günlerinde bunu yapıyor.” Kai şansını zorluyordu.

Babası biraz düşündükten sonra iç çekti. “Tamam. Ben rezervasyon yaparım.”

“Pahalı bir yer olmasın baba. Onu yemek stantlarına götürelim.” Kai gülümseyerek söyledi.

“Şansımı fazla zorlamayalım Kai.” Babası söyledi. Yemek stantları kalabalık olurdu.

“Tamam. Teşekkürler baba.”

***********

“Börülceli fırında kızartmayı denemelisin.” Kai, Sehun’a önerdi. Sehun sandalyesini hafifçe çekerek annesine yanaştığında Kai somurtmaya başladı. Kai, Sehun’un doğum gününü kutlamasa bile, doğru zamanı bekliyordu. En iyi hediyeyi bile almıştı. Restoranda sadece garsonlar vardı, onun dışında boş görünüyordu. Böylece Sehun strese girmeyecekti. Ama Kai girmişti. Normal yemekler ve giysiler onun tarzı değildi.

Ana yemekten sonra annesi ve babası Sehun’a hediyelerini verdiler. Kai neler olduğunu tahmin edebilirdi. Sehun ilk kutuyu açtı.

“Çam, özür, ağaç kozalağı.” Kai duygusuzca söyledi ve gözlerini devirerek iç çekti. Sehun onu görmezden gelerek kutuyu açtığında içinde cam kavanozun içerisinde olan bir ağaç kozalağı buldu.

“Sevdin mi?” Babası sordu. Sehun yavaşça başıyla onayladı.

“Burada da ağaç kozalağı var.” Kai diğer kutuyu işaret etti.

“Yanlış.” Kai’nin annesi gururlu bir gülümsemeyle cevapladı, Sehun kutuyu açıyordu.

“O zaman piyano DVD’sidir.” Kai omuz silktiğinde annesi kaşlarını çattı. “Haklıyım, değil mi?” sırıttı. Kai’nin tahmin ettiği şeydi.

Sehun cam kavanoz ve DVD’yi yan yana koyarak yemek yemeye geri döndü.

“Sevdi.” Annesi gülümsedi. Kai kıs kıs gülmeye başladı.

“Kai, sen hediye almadın mı?” Babası sordu.

“Alsaydı şaşırırdım.” Annesi kıkırdadı.

“Aldım. Ama evde. Ona daha sonra vereceğim.”

**********

Kai beyaz gömleğini çıkarmak için bekleyemiyordu. Odasına koşarken arkasında Sehun onu sessizce takip ediyordu. Kai arkasını dönerek ona ters ters baktı. “Ne var? Neden peşimden geliyorsun? Benimle konuşmayacağını sanıyordum.” Kai alay etti.

Sehun sanki bir şey istiyormuş gibi avucunu uzattı. Kai ona sinirle baktı. “Hediye.” diye fısıldadı Sehun.

“Ahh, beni değil hediyemi istiyorsun yani?” Kai odasına girdiğinde Sehun da arkasından girdi. “Gözlerini kapat.” Kai dolaptan sarılı kutuyu aldı. Hediyeyi Sehun’un göğsüne bastırırken gözlerini kapattığından emin değildi. “Bekle henüz açma. Gözlerini.” Kai fısıldayarak Sehun’un yüzünü elleriyle kavradı. Yüzünü kendininkine yaklaştırarak dudaklarını Sehun’unkilere bastırdı. “İyi ki Doğdun.” Sehun gözlerini açtığında Kai’nin gözlerine baktı. Kai ona gülümsemişti. Ancak Sehun bakışlarını aşağı indirerek hediyesini incelerken Kai’den uzaklaştı. “Tanrım, cidden mi?” Kai Sehun’un hediye içi daha heyecanlı olmasına kaşlarını çatıyordu.

“Uçurtma.” Sehun açtıktan sonra nefesini tuttu.

“Evet. Çam kozalaklarından farklı bir şey isteyebileceğini merak ediyordum.” Kai sırıttı.

“Ağaç kozalakları.” Sehun uçurtmayı inceleyerek mırıldandı.

Kai ona arkadan sarıldı. Kai’nin ön tarafı Sehun’un sırtının sıcaklığıyla buluşuyordu. “Sehun. Ben Luhan’ı sevmiyorum. Söz veriyorum. Beni yanlış anlama. Eğer Luhan’a karşı hissettiğim bir şey varsa, o da kızgınlıktır.”

Sehun yine de uçurtmayı evirip çevirmeye devam ederek dilini çıkarıyordu. “Dinliyor musun?” Kai kollarını Sehun’un beline sıkıca sararak kaşlarını çattı. Sehun’un dikkatini dağıtmak için, tek ihtiyacı olan şeyi yaptı, Sehun’un boynunu öptü. “Uçurtmanla daha sonra oyna.” Kai mırlayarak uçurtmayı Sehun’un elinden aldı ve başka yere attı. “Şimdi, benimle oyna.” Sehun’un kulağına fısıldadı ve onu döndürdü. Kai dudaklarını Sehun’unkilere bastırdığında bu seferki çok farklıydı, onu sertçe değil ihtiyaçla öpüyordu. Öpüşme yavaş ve nazikti ama yine de umutsuzdu. Kai, Sehun’un alt dudağını biraz ısırarak dişlerini arasında çekiştirdi ve emdi. Sehun’un ağzını açmaması onu delirtiyordu. Sehun avuçlarını Kai’nin göğsünde yükselterek gömleğini çözmeye başlayıp dudaklarını Kai’ninkilere bastırınca Kai daha fazla sertleşmişti. Ancak kolayca pes etmiyordu.

Kai, Sehun’un yanlarındaki duvara yaslayarak ikisinin de gömleklerini hızla çıkardı ve dudaklarını yeniden birleştirdi. Kai dilini zorla ağzına ittiğinde Sehun inledi. Kai şu anda Sehun’u ayrı bir çekici buluyordu, Sehun Kai’yi boynundan tutarak bedenlerini sertçe birleştiriyordu. Sehun’un öpücüğü karar verme kısmında hâlâ kafası karışıktı ama Kai onun çok ilerlediğinden emindi. Ancak şimdi gözlem zamanı değildi.

Önceki seferlerden hiçbir farkı yoktu. Kai hevesliydi, evet. Ancak açıklayamadığı başka bir sebepten dolayı. Sehun’u yatağa iterek hızla pantolonunu çıkardıktan sonra kendini soydu. Ağzına yeniden gömülmeden önce Sehun’un üzerine tırmandı. Ağzı üst tarafta iş görürken, elleri de alt tarafı hallediyordu. Sehun, Kai’nin elinin altında sertleşmişti, Kai onu baksır üzerinden merhametsizce okşuyordu.

Kai öpücüklerini Sehun’un çenesine, boynuna, köprücük kemiklerine ve göğsüne indirdi ama bel çizgisine gelince durdu. Bir saniye Kai tarafından işaretlenen Sehun’un kusursuz bedenine baktı ve istemsizce dudaklarını yaladı. Sehun’un iç çamaşırı çıkararak V-line bölgesini emdi. Daha sonra Sehun’un baldırlarına geldi. Sehun hemen boşalacakmış gibi görünüyordu.

Kai eğilerek onu kendinden geçmişçesine öpmeye başladı. Sehun’un yüzünü bir eliyle tutarken diğeri Sehun alt bölgesini kaldırıp Kai’ye sürtündüğünde çarşafları sıkıyordu. “Siktir.” Kai, Sehun’un ağzına inledi. Sehun kalçalarını aşağı yukarı kaldırıp indirerek Kai’ye sürtünürken Kai’nin boynuna asılıyordu. “Kahretsin. Bunu nereden öğrendin?” Kai kısık sesle mırıldanarak Sehun’un yanağıyla şakağını öptü. Daha fazla dayanamayarak Sehun’u aşağıya bastırdı.

Bir parmağını Sehun’un içine ittiğinde bağırmaması için Sehun’un dudaklarını öpmeye başladı. Sehun Kai’nin ağzına yüksek sesle inledi. Kai diğer parmaklarını iterek aceleyle onu hazırlamaya başladı. Kai’nin Sehun’un acı çeken yüzüne bakmaya dayanamaması garip olan şeydi, dudaklarını Sehun’un çoktan hırpalanmış dudaklarına bastırırken kendi gözlerini de kapandı. Biraz geri çekildiğinde Sehun’un içindeki parmakları da hareketini durdurdu. “Sehun.” Kai soludu. “Bana bak.” diye yalvardı.

“Lütfen.” Kai’nin gözlerine bakmaya çalışırken Sehun’un gözleri yaşlıydı. “Aşk.” Kai ona zayıf bir şekilde gülümseyerek fısıldadı ve dudaklarını ona bastırarak kendini Sehun’un içine ittirdi.

Kai karışık bir hızda Sehun’un içinde vuruşlarını devam ettirirken ürperdi. Öpüşmeleri ıslaktı ve Kai içine girip çıkarken Sehun, Kai’nin sırtına sıkıca sarılarak tırnaklarını Kai’nin sırtına batırıyordu. Kai şimdi yavaş hareket ediyordu, hem uzunluğu Sehun’un içindeydi hem de Sehun’un uzunluğu kendi ağzının içindeydi. Sehun Kai’nin kaslarına boşalırken gözlerini kapattı. Kai bunu önemsemedi yalnızca Sehun’u daha derin bir şekilde öperken Sehun’un üzerine boşalmasını sevmişti. O da aynı zamanda Sehun’un içine boşalmıştı.

Kai, Sehun’un üzerine çöktü sonra yana inerek Sehun’a sarıldı. Sehun bacaklarını Kai’nin beline dolayarak sarılmasına karşılık verdi. Nefeslerini düzene sokmaya çalıştılar, ikisi de ıslak ve yapış yapıştılar. Bu da onların diğer bir ilkiydi.

“Islak.” Sehun bir fısıltıyla şikâyet etti.

“Sorun değil.” Kai dudaklarını Sehun’un alnına bastırdı ve rahatsız olsa bile ona daha sıkı sarıldı. Şimdi Kai’nin istediği tek şey Sehun’un kollarında uyumasıydı.


	13. 12.Bölüm

Sehun’un başı göğsünde sakince nefes alırken ve kolu Kai’nin beline dolanmışken uyanmak Kai için çok huzurlu bir şeydi. Kai uykulu gözlerle gülümsedi ve parmaklarını Sehun’un saçlarında dolaştırdı. Sehun hafifçe inleyerek döndüğünde Kai bunun baştan çıkarıcı olduğunu düşünmüştü.

“Kai.” Kai annesinin kapıya vurduğunu duydu.

“Kahretsin.” Kai uyuyan Sehun’u yastığa koydu. “Sehun!” diye fısıldadı. Sehun başını Kai’ye çevirdi ve yüzünü yastığa gömerek kalkmak istemediğini gösterdi.

Kai hızla yataktan kalkarak giyinmeye başladı. Sehun’a ters ters baktı ve annesine kafasını görecek kadar alan bırakarak kapıyı açtı. “Günaydın anne.” Boğuk, uykulu sesle selamladı.

“Sehun nerede? Senin yanında mı? Odasında yok.” Sorguya başlamıştı.

“Uh..” Kai başını Sehun’a çevirdi. “O.. banyomda. Şampuanımı ödünç almak istemiş çünkü… O… şey.. Denemek…istemiş.” Kai annesinin gülünç sebebine inanmasını umuyordu.

“Oh. Tamam. Ona Luhan’ın beklediğini söyle. Ben işe gidiyorum.” Kai’ye gülümseyerek oradan uzaklaştı. Kai onun Sehun’u nasıl tanıdığına şaşırıyordu. Sehun saçlarını başkasının şampuanı yerine demirhindi ile yıkayabilirdi belki de.

“Pehh.” Kai alay ederek kapıyı kapattı. Sehun şimdi yatakta oturuyordu. “Sen. Git duş al. Kendi banyonda.” Kai tişörtünü çıkararak banyoya girmeye yeltendi.

Sehun dudağını sarkıtıp başını eğerek orada oturuyordu, saçları dağınıktı ve yüzü uykuluydu. Kai kıkırdayarak Sehun’a gömleğini fırlattı. “Şimdi.” Kapıyı işaret ederek banyoya girdi.

*********

Sehun odasından Kai’yle aynı anda çıktı. Kai ona gülümseyerek kolunu Sehun’un beline doladı ve merdivenlere çekti. Luhan’ın beklediği oturma odasına girmeden önce, Kai Sehun’u nazikçe duvara itti ve sırıttı. “Ver bana bir öpücük.” Ellerini Sehun’un başının yanında duvara yaslayarak Sehun’un kaçmasını önledi. Sehun Kai’ye bakmadı ama Kai’nin karnını parmaklarıyla dürterek tırnaklarını ısırıyordu. “Wow. Dün gece bu kadar utangaç değildin.” Kai gülerek Sehun’un elini ağzında çekti ve dudaklarını hafifçe onunkilere bastırıp hemen geri çekildi. “Bu gece dışarıya çıkalım. Kimseye söyleme. Bir fikrim var. Bu şehrin kalbinde harika bir yer var, bence sevebi-“ Sehun alt dudağını parmağıyla tutup çektiğinde Kai sustu. “Ne yapıyorsun?” Kai dudakları Sehun’un elindeyken sordu.

“Bu…kadar...çok…konuşma.” Sehun kısık sesle sızlandı. Kai dudaklarını geri çekti.

“Neden?” Kai kaşlarını çattı. “Bence senin tarafından etkilendiğim için gayet az konuşuyorum.” Kai Sehun’un alnını öptü. “İçeri git.” Sehun’u oturma odasına itti.

*********

“Hey anne. Sehun ve ben bir süre dışarı çıkacağız.” Kai, Sehun’u ayağa kaldırdı.

“Kai. Sana daha önce söyledim. Yapa-“ Annesi bir şey diyemeden Kai, Sehun’u dışarı sürüklemişti bile.

“Kızacaktır…” Sehun kaşlarını çatarak söyledi ve arabaya bindi.

“Kızsın.” Kai arabayı sürmeye başladı.

************

Kai arabayı park yerine park ettikten sonra Sehun’u tepeye yürüyüşe çıkardı. Çok soğuk olduğundan Kai, Sehun’un kazağını kapüşonunu örttü. Sehun geri indirdi. “Hadi ama Sehun-ah, Çok soğuk.” Kai kapüşonu geri çektiğinde Sehun durarak Kai’nin bileğine hafifçe tekme attı ve kapüşonu yeniden aşağıya indirdi. “Ow. Ne içindi bu?!”

“Sinir…bozucusun.” Sehun kısık sesle mırıldandı ama Kai onu duymuştu.

“Oh ho! Şimdi sinir bozucu taraf ben miyim?!” Kai sırıttı ve Sehun’a arkadan sarılarak şakağından öptü ve onu bıraktı. Sehun’un elini tutarak parmaklarını kenetleyerek tepeyi çıkmaya başladı. “Bunu seveceksin.” Kai hayran olunası bir gülümsemeyle söyledi.

Tepenin sonuna ulaştıklarında, Kai Sehun’u parmaklıkların oraya çekti. Aşağılarında tüm şehir uzanıyordu. Işıl ışıl, kalabalık ama küçük bir şehirdi. Yine Kai ,Sehun’a arkadan sarıldı. İşte buydu.

“Bak.” diye fısıldadı. “Böyle görünüyor. Kocaman ve çok tehlikeli görünüyor olabilir ama görmek istediğin yerden ve kimsenin aşağıya inmeni söyleyemeyeceği yerden görürsen gerçekten küçük ve kolaydır. Hayat kolaydır. Karmaşık olan yalnızca bizleriz. Buradan kimse seni rahatsız edemez. Her şeyi görebilirsin. Ama yalnızca aşağıya inersen, daha iyisini deneyimlersin. O zaman neye benzediğini anlarsın. Ama istediğin kadar burada kalabilirsin. Bir gün oraya inmek zorunda kalacaksın. Dünyaya. Ve..” Kai, Sehun’u kendine bakması için çevirdi. “Dediklerimin hepsini anladığından emin değilim. Ama… Söylemek istiyorum.” Kai Sehun’un yüzünü kaldırarak gözlerini buluşturdu. “Eğer istersen, seni o dünyaya götürmek istiyorum. Benim dünyama.”

Sehun’un dudaklarının kenarında bir gülümseme belirdiğinde Kai çok şaşırmıştı. Kai yeniden Sehun’u harika manzarayı izlemesi için döndürdü.

“Çok-“ Sehun söyledi.

“Konuşuyorum. Biliyorum.” Kai gözlerini devirerek Sehun’a daha sıkı sarıldı.

*********

Kai, Luhan’ın arabasını evin dışında gördüğünde Sehun’u öpmek üzereydi. Hemen arabadan inerek Sehun’u arkasından sürükledi, eve girdiğinde Luhan’ın ziyarete geldiğini gördü.

Kai ve Sehun içeriye girdiğinde Luhan ve Sehun’un ailesi bir şey tartışıyorlardı.

“Ee, ayarlandı o zaman. Gelecek hafta. Ah Sehun-ah. Tam zamanında. Uçağın gelecek!” Annesi mutlulukla duyurdu.

“Ne uçuşu?” Kai hırlayarak annesine sordu.

“Oh. Sana henüz söylemedim mi? Pekâlâ, önemli değil nasılsa. Pek bir fark yok.” Kıs kıs güldü.

“Ne hakkında konuşuyorsunuz?” Kai sabırsız olmaya başlamıştı.

“Sehunnie Kanada’ya gidiyor, Kai.” Babası açıkladı. “Ona yardım edecek bir enstitü var orada. Luhan uzun zaman önce önermişti. Sehun’a orada yer ayarlamak çok zor oldu.”

“Evet. Luhan, Sehun’un vize almasını ve enstitüye kabul edildiği haberini vermek için gelmiş.” Annesi gururla gülümsedi.

Kai’nin kulakları çınlamaya başladı. “Ne kadar zamanlığına?” Sesi fısıltı halindeydi.

“4 yıldır. Gelişme göstermesi bu yüzden.” Babası cevap verdi.

“Onu akıl hastanesine gönderiyorsunuz, değil mi?!” Kai ailesine bağırdı. Luhan yerinden kalkarak dışarı çıktı.

“Ne?! Hayır!” Annesi bağırdı.

“Ona daha fazla baskı verecek bir yerde daha iyi olacağını nerden düşünüyorsunuz?!” Kai sinir sınırını çoktan aşmıştı.

“Kai, bunu çok uzun zamandır planlıyorduk. Sehun için hayati önemde bu. Belki bir umut.” Annesi sakince söyledi.

“Umut mu?! Ne için umut?! O deli değil! Siktiğimin ne umuyorsunuz?!”

“Kes sesini! Onun için ne iyi olduğunu bize söyleme hakkın yok!”

“Siz onu tanımıyorsunuz bile! Daha önce onu gülümsetmeye çalıştınız mı?! Oh evet. Ona çam kozalakları alıyorsunuz anca.” Kai alay etti.

“Neden bu kadar kızdığını anlamıyoruz Kai.” dedi babası.

“Kendi adına konuşmadığı için böyle yapıyorsunuz! Ama deli olduğundan onu tedavi olması için başka bir kıtaya gönderirseniz nasıl hissedersiniz?!”

“Yeter!” Annesi bağırdı. “ Benim oğlumun hayatına karışamazsın! Ona göre hiçbir şeysin sen! Onu daha önce hiç umursamadın!”

“Evet! Daha önceydi o ama!”

“Kai! Kes şunu! O gidecek, işte o kadar!”


	14. 13.Bölüm

Kai yeniden sinirlenmişti ve bu sefer tamamen gerilmişti. Sehun’un içinde hızla ve sertçe gidip gelirken, Sehun’u kaldırarak banyo duvarına yaslamıştı ve Sehun’un bacakları Kai’nin beline dolanmıştı. Sehun’un elleri Kai’nin saçlarına asılırken dudakları Kai’nin dudakları arasında umutsuz öpücükleriyle eriyordu. Su üzerlerinden akarken Kai Sehun’un daha derinine itiyordu kendini.

Kai nasıl yaşayacaktı? Sehun’dan 4 yıl ayrı kalmak. İletişim kurma şansları olmayacaktı çünkü Sehun ne telefonlar ne de videolu görüşme yapıyordu. Kai’nin Sehun’un peşinden Kanada’ya gitmesi bir seçenekti. Orada kalacağı zaman için vize alabilirse tabi Kai. Ayrıca, hayatı burada olduğu için Kai 4 yıl orada ne yapacaktı? Ama onu çıldırtan şey sadece süslü bir isme saklanmış bir akıl hastanesine Sehun’un gitmesiydi. Sehun’u burada tutabilecekken neden o enstitüde sık sık Sehun’u ziyaret etsindi ki? Sehun gözlerinin önündeyken daha iyiydi.

Sehun insafsızca solurken Kai hızını yavaşlattı. Kolları titrerken Sehun’u tutmaya çalışıyordu. Sehun’un dudaklarını yeniden öpmek için eğildi. “Sehun.” diye soludu. “Onlara gitmeyeceğini söylemeni istiyorum. SEN gitmek istemiyorsun. Onlar senin adına karar vereceklerini sanıyorlar çünkü sen…” Burada durakladı. Dudakları yeniden Sehun’unkilere çarpmıştı. “Sen bir adım atmadıkça seninle kalamam. Bana izin vermeyeceklerdir. Ancak elimden gelen her şeyi deneyeceğim.”

Sehun ayakta durmak için bacaklarını indirdi ve kollarını Kai’ye dolayarak ona sarıldı.

Kai iç çekti. “Seninle olmak istiyorum. Tüm o yıllardan sonra, sonunda senin için burada olmak istiyorum. Tüm her şeyimle seni korumak istiyorum. Tüm her şeyimle seni sevmek istiyorum. Bizim hakkımızda bu kadar çılgın fantezilerim bile var.” Hafifçe güldü ve geri çekilerek Sehun’un yüzüne baktı. “Bana bak.”

Sehun başını kaldırdı.

“Şimdi. Söz veriyorum. Sonuna kadar senin yanında olacağım. Ne olursa olsun biz aileyiz.” Kai dudaklarını Sehun’unkilere bastırdı.

***********

Ailesinin kahvaltı yaptığı yemek odasına girerken Kai Sehun’un elini sıkıca tuttu. Babası kafasını kaldırıp onlara baktı.

“Baba. Anne.” Kai gergin hissetmeye başlamıştı. Ailesinin dikkatini çektiğinde konuşmaya başladı. “Ben… Sehun’un gitmesini istemiyorum. Kanada’ya.”

Annesi derin nefes aldı. “Tamam. Bu kadar yeter.”

“Bekle.” Babası söyledi. “Cidden merak ettim. Neden buna bu kadar karşısın Kai? Daha iyi olma ihtimali var.”

“Daha.İyi.Olabilir. Anahtar kelime bu baba. Ve…” Kai yutkundu ve Sehun’a döndü. “Onunla birlikte olmak istiyorum.”

“Pekâlâ, sen geçmişte yoktun-“

“6 yıl. Biliyorum.” Kai annesinin sözünü kesti. “Aynı şey değil. Ben onunla olmak istiyorum… Çünkü… Onu seviyorum.”

Yemek odasını bir sessizlik kaplamıştı. Babası onlara ağzı açık bakarken annesi boş boş bakıyordu.

“Ben..” Sehun konuştu bu sefer. “Kai’yi… Seviyorum.” Sehun’un Kai’nin adını söylediği ilk seferdi.

“Sehun!” Annesi ayağa kalkarak ona bağırdı.

“Anne. Baba. Görmüyor musunuz? O birisine âşık olabilecek kadar normal. Bana inanın. O mükemmel derecede iyi!” Kai sertçe söyledi.

“Ben…gitmek…istemiyorum.” diye söyledi Sehun. Kai onun ani çıkışına şaşırmıştı.

“Aman tanrım.” Annesi sandalyesine çöktü.

“Baba.” Kai endişeli bir ifadeyle seslendi.

“Hayır dersek ne yapacaksın?” Babası sakin bir tonla söyledi. “Ya yine de onu gönderirsek?”

“Onu kaçırırım.” Kai cesurca söyledi.

“Bu inanılmaz! Siz kardeşsiniz!” Annesi bağırdı.

“Evet! Öyleyiz! O yüzden her zaman ona bakacağım!” Kai de ona bağırdı.

“Ona mı bakacaksın?” Gülerek alay etti annesi. “Onu tanıyor musun bile?!”

“Bildiğim tek şey bana ihtiyacı olduğu! Bir akıl hastanesine değil!”

“Sen kendin bir çocuk olduğun halde ona bakmayı mı planlıyorsun?!”

“Anne, siz şimdilik varsınız. Ama burada olmadığınızda ne olacak? Ona bakmamı istersiniz değil mi?”

“Bu oğullarımın birbirini becermesini istediğim anlamına gelmez!”

Kai annesini sözlerine şaşırmıştı. “Bunu nasıl söylersin?”

Sehun tırnaklarını ısırıyordu, söz istiyormuş gibi elini kaldırdı. “Ben.. Onu… İstiyorum.”

Kai daha önce hiçbir şeyden bu kadar etkilenmemişti. Yine de, annesi çıldırma eşiğindeydi.

“Ona ne yaptın?!” Annesi bağırdı. “Hiçbir şey anlamıyor! Sehun! Onunla olamazsın! O senin üvey kardeşin! İnsanların ne diyeceğini bir düşün!”

“Tek önemsediğin oğlunun mutluluğundan çok aptal akrabalarının düşünceleri mi?! Üvey kardeşsek ne olmuş?! Kan bağımız yok! Ve eğer çok endişeliysen hiçbirimiz buna bir şey demiyoruz!”

Kai’nin babası da ayağa kalkmıştı şimdi. “Evimden defol Kai. Sen, tek başına. Senin gibi bir oğlum olduğu için çok utanıyorum.” Babası bunu söyleyerek evden çıkmak için döndü.

“Ne.. Ne demek istiyorsun?” Kai babasının arkasından koştu.

“Sehun’la ilişki bağlarını kesiyorum demek! Benim imalatım olduğun için hala seni finansal olarak destekleyeceğim. Ama eve geri dönme hakkın yok! Ya da Sehun’la konuşmaya bile! Bu kadar kardeş-bağı bahanesi yetti artık!”

“Baba! O kendisi bile gitmek istemiyor!”

“İyi! O zaman gitmek zorunda değil! Ama sen! Defol!” Kai’ye ters ters bakarak oradan uzaklaştı.


	15. Sezon Finali

Sehun yatakta dizlerini göğsüne çekerek otururken Kai sinirle valizini topluyordu.

“Somurtmayı bırak.” Kai tişörtlerini silindir çantasına tıkıyordu. “Luhan aşağıda bekliyor. Gitmelisin.”

Sehun tepki vermedi. Kai daha fazla kıyafet tıktıktan sonra Sehun’un yanına oturdu. “Sehun-ah. Kimse bana seni görmememi söyleyemez, tamam mı? Evet, hâlâ ailemize bağlıyım, buna uymak zorundayım. Ama kendi ayaklarım üzerinde durmaya başladığımda, seni buradan kurtaracağım. Ama o zamana kadar onlar evde olmadıklarında geleceğim. Onların senin yerine karar vermelerine izin verme artık.” Sehun’un saçlarını okşayarak valizini toplamaya geri döndü.

“Beni…de… Yanına…al.” Sehun söyledi.

“İsterim. Ama ben bile nereye gideceğimi bilmiyorum Sehun-ah.” Kai omuz silkti ve Sehun’un anlamasını umdu. Sehun’un yeniden depresif olduğunu fark etmişti. “Hey.” Kai iç çekti. “Hadi Batman oynayalım.”

Kai televizyonu açarak Xbox’ı ayarladı ve uzaktan kumandaları aldı. “Sen bu kez Batman ol, tamam mı?”

“Batman’ı…sevdiğini…sanıyordum.”

“Evet seviyorum. Ama bu dünyada senin için vazgeçemeyeceğim hiçbir şey yok. İğrenç Robin olsam bile.” Kai, Sehun’a gülümsedi.

Öğleden sonra boyunca oyun oynadılar. Sehun sayısız defa Batman’i öldürdüğü için X-Men oynamak istedi.

Kai o akşam Sehun’la geçirdiği zamanın her dakikasından zevk aldı. İngiltere’ye hiç gitmemeyi dilemişti. Belki o zaman Sehun ve o başından beri yakın olurlardı.

“Sanırım annem ve babam evdeler.” Kai kumandayı yere koyarken söyledi ve öpmek için Sehun’un yüzünü kavradı. Bu öpücük farklıydı. İki taraf için de hüzünlüydü. Kai geri çekilerek çantasının fermuarını çekti. “Hadi.”

“Baba.” Kai onu oturma odasında görünce seslendi. Babası ona sinirle baktıktan sonra karısına döndü. “Ben gidiyorum. Sehun’u istemediği bir şey yapmaya zorlamayın. Hepsi bu kadar. Ve bana onu görmememi söyleyemezsiniz. Çünkü gelip göreceğim.”

“Al.” Kai’nin babası ona araba anahtarı uzattı. “Yakınlarda bir apartman ayarladım.”

“Teşekkürler.” Kai babasının onu öylece bırakmayacağını biliyordu.

“Yarın mobilyaları gönderirim.” Babası üzgünce söyledi. Tabii ki öyle olacaktı. Oğlu eve yeni gelmişti ve şimdi de onu zorla uzaklaştırıyordu.

“Bu en iyisi.” Kai’nin üvey annesi söyledi. Kai onun yüzünden babasının böyle yaptığını biliyordu. “Sehun-ah. Gel buraya canım.” Kai’nin yanında duran Sehun’a seslendi. Sehun ona dilini çıkararak Kai’nin elini tuttu.

“Sehun.” Bu sefer babası kaşlarını çatarak söyledi.

“Ben…normal değilim.. Bu yüzden… Beni…dinlemiyorsunuz… Çünkü… Ben… Geri zekâlıyım… Biliyorum… Ama ben… Onunla… Olmak… İstiyorum.” Sehun hıçkırarak söyledi ve kafasını kaldırıp ailesine baktı. Kai iç çekerek elini Sehun’un tutuşundan kurtardı.

“Kai.” Babası gözlerini kapatıp derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra konuştu. “Sehun için sorumluluk alacağına söz veriyor musun?”

“Sen ne-!” Karısı bağırdı ama kocasının sert bakışlarıyla sustu.

“Kai haklı. Sehun’a normal bir insan gibi davranılmalı. O normal. Bunu şimdi anlıyorum. Eğer Kai’yle olmak istiyorsa, bırak olsun.”

“Hayır!” Annesi karşı çıktı.

“Biz burada olmadığımızda, enstitü Sehun’u alacak! İstediğin bu mu?! Tüm hayatı boyunca onun umutsuz olması mı?!”

“Yarın ölecek değiliz!”

“Ya ölürsek?!”

Kai ve Sehun ailesine şaşkınlıkla bakıyordu. Onların kavgalarını ilk kez izleyişleriydi.

“Kai, sana kar- onunla olman için izin veriyorum, bu oğullarımı öyle görmek isteyeceğim anlamına gelmiyor… O yüzden. Onu da yanında götür. Eğer mutluysa ve seni takip etmek istiyorsa.”

“Baba… Ciddi misin?” Kai ağzı açık sordu.

“Evet.

Kai’nin üvey annesi şok olmuştu. “Başına kötü bir şey gelir!” diye bağırdı.

“Hayır anne. Onun için endişelendiğini biliyorum. Ama sen bir adım atmasına izin vermeden ne olacağını bilemezsin.” Kai yatıştırıcı bir sesle söyledi.

“O benim oğlum. Yabancı birine gitmesini istemiyorum!”

“Ben yabancı değilim! Sen her zaman beni yabancı olarak gördün.”

O anda Sehun masadaki vazoyu aldı ve çiçekleri içinde çıkartarak annesinin yüzüne vazodaki suyu boşalttı. Herkes nefesini tutmuştu. Kai gülmek istedi ama kendini tuttu.

*********

Kai’nin ailesi onlar taşındığından beri hiç ziyarete gelmediler, yine de Kai’nin babası sık sık arayıp bir ihtiyaçları olup olmadığını soruyordu. Kai üniversiteye başlamıştı, Sehun ise piyano derslerine devam ediyordu ve şimdi çoğu şeyi kendi yapabiliyordu. Kai’nin yardımcı olmadığından değildi ama Sehun’un kendi kendine bakmasını istiyordu.

“Sehun!” Okuldan geldiğinde eve girince bağırdı Kai. Yatak odasına girdiğinde Sehun’un yatakta uyuduğunu gördü. “Buradaymış benim sevgilim.” Yatağa zıplayarak Sehun’a arkadan sarıldı. En çok sevdiği pozisyondu. “Uyan bebeğim. Yorgun musun?”

“Hm hm.” Sehun gözlerini açmadan mırıldandı. Kai yanağını öperek yanağını Sehun’un yanağına yasladı.

“Çok kötü. Bende tam modumdaydım.”

“Uzaklaş.” Sehun fısıldadı. Kai elini Sehun’un eşofmanına soktu.

“Seni özledim.” Ve bu doğruydu. 20 dakika ayrı kalsalar bile Kai onu özlüyordu. Kai’nin eli onu okşarken Sehun sessizce ve uykulu bir şekilde inledi. Sehun, Kai’yi öpmek için başını çevirdi.

Kai’nin aklına Sehun’la kumsalda olan fantezisi geldi. El ele. Sehun ona gülümserken. Sehun normal olsun otistik olsun Kai için önemli değildi. Onu olduğu gibi seviyordu. 

** _Sezon Finali…_ **


End file.
